Nouvelle done
by sun-in-sugar
Summary: Tris et Quatre ne se connaissent pas mais ont entendus des rumeurs sur l'autre. Ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup mais ils doivent entraîner des transfères ensemble. Ils ont tous les deux envies d'oublier leurs passés respectifs. Quatre à sa vie tranquille et Tris des amis sans failles. Venez découvrir, une alternative à l'histoire de Tris et Quatre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, ayant récemment découvert la trilogie, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une petite fiction dessus.

Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction, sachez que le début de celle-là n'engendre pas du tout l'arrêt de la première.

Ps : Je n'ai pas aimé le Tome 3, mais c'est le choix de l'auteur et je le respecte.

J'attends vos commentaires!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Exceptionnellement Tris avait été autorisé à aller voir son frère à l'Hôpital après l'agression de celui-ci par plusieurs sans-factions. Caleb semblait faible, un moniteur était branché sur son cœur et une perfusion dans sa main droite. Il portait une robe de chambre bleue comme les couleurs de sa faction : Les érudits.

La ville a subit une grande guerre dévastatrice, depuis une centaine d'années, un système de factions avait été mit en place. Il y a en tout 5 factions : les érudits, les audacieux, les fraternels, les sincères et les altruistes, la faction d'origine des deux jeunes gens. A l'âge de 16 ans ils avaient à choisir leur nouvelle faction en fonction de leurs caractères. Un teste les aident à savoir où aller mais ils restent maitre de leurs destin. Caleb avait donc choisis les Erudits et sa sœur Tric les Audacieux. La venue de Tris au chevet de son frère était tout à fait à l'encontre de la divise de la ville : « La faction avant les liens du sang ».

La jeune femme de 18 ans avait passé une année assez dure. Plusieurs attentats avait été commis contre les factions l'année dernière. Plusieurs sources montraient que les Sans-factions étaient impliquées dans ces attaques. Tris avait été choisi pour infiltrer les Sans-factions et découvrir les commendataires. Son acte avait aidé toutes les factions, en récompense elle avait eu ce privilège.

Caleb se réveilla, sa voix rauque se mit à raisonner dans la pièce.

- Béatrice ? Que fais-tu-la ? Demandât-il

- J'ai eu une autorisation spéciale. Mais c'est toi le malade, parlons de toi. Comment vas-tu Caleb ? Demandât-elle à son tour

- Je me baladais et plusieurs sans factions sont venus me chahuter. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Puis un homme de ta faction m'a sauvé, il m'a conduit ici. Les médecins disent que je pourrais sortir dans quelques jours. Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement.

Ses blessures n'était pas si grave mais un mauvais coup à la tête aurait put être grave. Enfant les deux jeunes adultes n'était guère proches, mais leurs parents les avaient élevés dans l'amour de la famille. C'était donc naturelle que Tris se fasse du souci pour lui ? Ah en deux ans ils avaient tellement changés tous les deux, ils s'étaient bien intégrer dans leurs factions respectives.

Leurs conversations dura plusieurs heures avant que Jeannine Matthews, la porte parole des Erudits, mettent fin à l'entrevue des deux jeunes. Tris se sentais un peu triste de laisser son frère, mais elle savait apprécier la chance qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait apprit que le sauveur de son frère se nommait Quatre et qu'il était un Audacieux. Tris connaissais de nom le fameux Quatre. Il avait value le surnom de Quatre car il n'avait que quatre peur, ce qui était exceptionnel, elle en avait 6, le surnom de Six lui avait donc été donnée en fin de cycle d'initiation.

Elle suspendait ses jambes dans le vide, le train avançait à vive allure dans la ville. Tris se laissa enivrer par la fine brise et la chaleur du couché de soleil qui frôlaient son visage. Le train traversait toute la ville, seul les Audacieux l'empruntaient, il allait l'emmener au quartier général de sa faction. Voilà 5 mois qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds en raison d'une mission au mur d'enceinte de la ville. U nouveau système de sécurité avait été mit en place, celui avait prit cinq mois pour tout vérifier et tester les systèmes. Cela lui avait permis de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête après la longue mission de 7 mois chez les Sans-factions. C'est fou se dit-elle, elle avait passé plus de temps chez les sans-factions que au QG de sa faction. Elle avait grandement muri au cours de cette mission. C'est Eric et Max, deux leader qui lui avait confié ses missions, il la pensait bonne candidate, elle n'avait pas le profil d'une Audacieuse, elle pourrait donc dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussit le teste final et donc infiltrer les Sans-Factions. Des images indélébiles de cet enfer de plusieurs mois lui courraient souvent en tête. Elle avait hâte de rentrer voir ses amis. Elle espérait qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas trop. Le clan des Audacieux lui allait bien, elle avait toujours en tête étant petite, une envie de liberté. Mais elle était divergente, elle cumulait trois des cinq capacités pour entrer dans un clan, elle devait garder cette différence pour elle et la cacher de tous, sa vie en dépendais. Le gouvernement faisait la chasse aux divergents jugés instables et destructeurs pour le régime en place. Elle l'avait appris le jour du choix lors du fameux teste, c'est une Audacieuse : Tori qui l'a aidé à cacher sa divergence.

L e train ralentissait, elle se releva en attendant le bon moment pour sauté, elle se souvint du premier jour : Christina sa meilleur amie et elle avait du suivre les autres et sauter sur le toit du QG. Maintenant c'était normal, plus de peur, que du fun. Elle sauta et se réceptionna parfaitement, elle aimait cette impression d'être un oiseau et de voler. Contrairement au premier jour où elles avaient du sauter dans le vide de 7étages, Tris prit les escaliers pour entrer dans le centre névralgique des Audacieux.

Elle prit la direction du bureau de Max, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas changé de place. Elle entrait après avoir frappé légèrement. Eric était déjà avec lui, il y avait tellement de caméra ici qu'ils étaient déjà informé de sa venue depuis belle lurette. Eric était un homme de 20 ans, jeune pour un leader, jeune par son âge mais pas par sa perversion et son sadisme. Il avait formé ma promotion, il lui avait toujours fait peur, mais elle se rendait compte que c'était de l'histoire ancienne, même si ses piercing la dégouttait toujours autant !

- Tris, quelle surprise ! Comment va le petit érudit ? commença Eric avec un sourire sadique

- Max, Eric. Mon frère va bien. Les saluait-elle

- J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi, je voudrais que tu entraine les nouveaux qui vont arriver demain. Expliqua Max

Elle accepta la mission, c'était mieux que de faire la secrétaire d'Eric…Ce dernier lui demanda de le suivre pour rencontrer son partenaire d'entrainement. En bifurquant dans un couloir désert, il se retourna et me plaqua au mur. :

- Alors, comment te sens-tu après avoir tué deux de tes anciens camarades ? Pas trop de peine ? Pas trop dégouté de toi-même ? Demandât-il d'un air sadique.

Elle avala sa salive plusieurs fois et repris sa respiration avant de le gifler fort. Il ne parut pas surprit de sa réaction. Eric savait où taper, il était doué pour faire du mal.

- Sale con. Lui répondit-elle

Il la lâcha et continua son chemin un grand sourire aux lèvres, il savait que sa journée n'était pas finie et rien ne pourra lui gâcher son plaisir de faire souffrir quelques personnes.

Tandis que Tris elle repensait au jour où elle avait du tirer sur ses anciens camarades de promo. Edward était le meilleur mais un autre initiés, Peter, l'avait attaqué dans la nuit et l'avait rendu borgne. Edward fut exclus de la faction et sa copine Myra l'avait suivit par amour. Au cours de sa mission Tris devait donner des informations de temps en temps à Eric, malheureusement ce dernier n'est pas très discret, Edward et Myra avaient découvert la supercherie et avait tenté de tuer Tris. Elle qui n'était pas violente de nature c'est vue face à un choix compliquer, mourir ou vire et tuer ses amis. Elle avait choisit de vivre…

* * *

Alors des commentaires ? Je continus ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cinq mois qu'il avait fini l'installation de la nouvelle « muraille », il y a des jours se demandait s'il n'était pas mieux là bas. Deux ans qu'il avait fini son cycle d'initiation dans la faction des audacieux. Tobias dit Quatre, avait fait son choix comme tous les autres l'année de ses 16 ans. Il avait choisit les Audacieux pour plusieurs raison mais la principale était : échapper à son salop de père, le chef de la ville : Marcus Eaton.

Tobias regardais ses écrans de surveillance du mur, il remarqua sur une autre caméra de l'immeuble une nouvelle venue qui entra par le toit. Il fixa plusieurs fois l'écran sans pouvoir reconnaitre cette jeune femme. Elle était assez petite et mince, ses long cheveux blond tombais jusqu'au mieux de son dos. Il y avait une certaine grâce dans ses déplacements.

- Quelqu'un la connait ? Demandât-il à ses collègues

Plusieurs têtes se retournaient. Finalement ce fut Zeke, un de ces amis qui parla

- Ouep, tu as devant toi, Six ! La fameuse espionne ! Je préviens Max et Eric. Rigolât-il

Une fois fait, il reprit sa conversation avec sa petite amie Shauna.

- il faut qu'on le fasse !

- Ouai, c'est clair ! Quatre, tu vas nous aider ! Répondit-elle en lui tapant dans la main.

Quatre pivota sa chaise et fit enfin attention au couple. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de lui. Il n'avait pas suivis leurs discutions.

- La Mega Party ou un truc fou, fêté la première année des anciens initiés… Mon frère en fait partit, il faut bien ! Et je veux pousser les nouveaux ! Rigola Zeke

Il était vrai que cela ferait un an que la dernier promo les avaient rejointe et nouvelle arrivait ce soir. Zeke adorait son petit frère de deux ans son cadet, ils avaient une relation étrange entre eux, vraiment très proche. Mais il adorait par-dessus tout embêter Uriah et généralement Shauna l'aidait à trouver des idées plus démente les unes que les autres. Ces deux là peuvent être dangereux quand ils parlent de faires des bêtises. Leur nouvelle trouvaille ? Une tyrolienne qui part d'un immeuble de 100 étages …

Eric entra dans la pièce dans un grand fracas, un jour il allait défoncer le mur ! Son visage était joyeux mais une marque rouge sur la joue gauche, montrait qu'il y avait eu un petit problème. Tris le suivais en levant les yeux aux ciels, ce mec l'exaspérait, Tobias ressentais la même chose ! Zeke et Shauna saluaient rapidement la nouvelle arrivante.

- Quatre, tu t'occupe des initiés non ? Je te présente ta partenaire, Tris ou Six... Je vous laisse les enfants, faut que je fasse sauter les initiés. Dit-il en partant non sans toucher les fesses de Tri pour l'embêter

- Connard ! Crachat-elle en chassant sa main.

- Toujours le même, il ne changera pas. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Zeke à Tris

- Bien, je reviens au bercail après un an d'absence. Répondit-elle simplement

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet, Zeke en changea immédiatement. Tris lui en était reconnaissante. Elle voulait oublier ces 12 mois…

- Tu connais Quatre ? C'est avec lui que tu vas entrainer les nouveaux. Dit-il

- Eric vient de nous présenter. Mais non on ne se connait pas encore personnellement. Répondit-elle

- Tu as déjà fait ce job ? Continuât-elle en parlant à Quatre

- Oui l'année dernière, Lauren prendra les natifs, comme toujours et nous aurons les transfères. On va faire le même entrainement que celui que tu as reçus, suit le mouvement et tout ce passera bien ! Dit-il

Sa phrase sortit plus durement qu'il ne l'avait prévue, elle n'avait rien fait pour mérité cette animosité, mais une partie de lui se sentait attirer par elle et l'autre ne l'aimait pas, purement et simplement. Il voulait être leader, il avait assez travaillé pour l'être et pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par cette nouvelle. En plus elle semble bien connaitre Eric raison de plus de ne pas lui faire confiance, se dit Tobias

- Je ne suis pas une de tes élèves, ne me parle pas comme ça ! On se retrouvera au filet ! s'énerva Tris en sortant de la salle

- Sérieusement ? Vient-elle vraiment de me dire ça ? Elle se prend pour qui ? S'énerva Tobias en le demandant à ses amis

- Mec, tu lui as parlé comme à une novice et j'avais oublié de te dire, elle a mauvais caractère. Mais c'est une personne au grand cœur. Réplica Zeke

- Oui, ben ça doit être bien profondément alors… Se moqua Tobias

- Hé regardez ça. Cria Shauna en désignant un écran.

Tris étai partit de la salle de contrôle pour aller à la fosse. Dans la fosse, son groupe d'ami l'attendait, ils lui avaient tellement manqué. Christina pleurais presque, elle la serra si fort que Tris eu du mal à respirer. Elle était sa meilleure amie, dès le premier jour elles s'étaient trouvées. Will son petit copain la prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, puis ce fut le tour de Lynn et de Marlene deux natives de la même année qu'eux. Tous étaient content de retrouver leur amie partir en mission. Ils avaient tous des questions mais ils s'étaient tous défendus de les poser. Tris avait toujours du mal à en parler et ils ne voulaient pas accroitre son malaise. Malheureusement tout le monde n'était pas de leurs avis, Molly une autre fille initiée la même année qu'eux passa accompagnée de Peter, le petit Eric de notre année et Drew aussi malfaisant qu'eux. C'était le groupe haineux, ils détestaient tout et tout le monde, ils aimaient la violence et le sang.

- Alors comme ça la « Pète Sec » est revenu, ça ne t'a pas plut chez les sans-factions ? Tu n' pas trouvé ta place là-bas. Cracha Molly à Tris

Vu que cette dernière ne répondait pas, Molly se rapprocha de Tris et continua

- Il parait que tu aurais revue Edward et sa petite copine, comment vont-ils ?

Tris serrait si fort ses poings que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau jusqu'à entaillé jusqu'au sang ses paumes. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations pour rester calme. Les amis de Tris s'étaient tous mit devant Molly pour lui dire de partir. Deux clans se formèrent dans la fosse. Les discutions des autres s'arrêtèrent pour s'intéresse à cette bataille de tranchée. Tris se sentait de plus en plus mal, la colère montait en elle sans qu'elle puisse se calmer.

- Ah non c'est vrai, tu as choisis de les tuer. Rigolât Molly

Ce en fut trop pour Tris qui se jeta sur Molly. Sans plus attendre elle lui mit un Uppercut dans le visage, Molly le tomba à terre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tris vienne au contact. Cette dernière la saisie à la gorge et serais fort, Molly essaya de se débattre, mais Tris parait toutes ses attaques, Molly eu une petite prise sur les hanches de Tris, elle l'a fit volé loin d'elle avec ses pieds. Les deux adversaires se relevaient en même temps et prirent une position de combat. Tris reprit son souffle et tentait de mettre de coté la colère qui la rongeait. Elle devait avoir l'esprit à peu près clair pour remarquer les faiblesses de son adversaire. Elle remarqua que Molly avait une garde trop haute comme elle, elle en tirera donc parti en envoyant un coup de pied puissant dans l'abdomen qui fit tomber son adversaire à genoux et tousser très fort.

- Tu vois Molly, le problème c'est que tu n'as jamais appris à fermer ta grande gueule ! J'ai choisis de vivre et je vis chaque jour avec ce choix. Mais ça tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne l'a pas vécus, de plus il est fort probable que tu prennes ton pied en tuant quelqu'un tellement tu es une psychopathe ! Lui crachait Tris au visage.

Tobias et ses amis avaient tout vue de l'altercation, mais il n'y avait pas de son. Ils étaient tous impressionner par les techniques de la jeune femme. Tobias se disait qu'elle avait le sang chaud et qu'elle était instable, un peu comme Eric. Il était ravi pas du tout ravi de travailler avec elle


	3. Chapter 3

Eric comme toujours prit un sacré plaisir à terroriser les nouveaux, il se délectait de leurs peurs. Devant lui se trouvais des transfères : Erudits, fraternel et Sincères. Rare était les altruistes à se presser au portillon pour entrer chez deux seuls à sa connaissance était Quatre et Six, ces deux là ont été tous les deux premiers de leurs promotion respectives, à croire que les seuls altruistes qui viennent ici ont une motivation sans faille, Quatre voulait fuir son père, quel était le secret de Tris ? Rien dans ses peurs ne révélait un quel compte secret.

L'ancienne « Pète sec » l'intriguait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'énerver. Au début de son initiation il ne lui laissait pas passer la première étape, elle était faible physiquement, mais un jour à force d'entrainement soutenu elle avait réussi à battre Molly avec tant de rage et de force qu'il ne l'avait jamais oublié. C'était comme voir une fleur s'ouvrir au monde, depuis il voulait toujours voir jusqu'à où elle pourrait aller. Tobias quand à lui jouait les grand seigneur intouchable, jamais de taches, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours discret, un peu renfermé. Un jour il prendrait sa revanche sur Quatre, question d'honneur ! Il secoua la tête pour éviter de réfléchir à ses deux là qui allaient lui gâcher son plaisir!

- Bon qui saute le premier ? Demandât-il avec un sourire carnassier aux jeunes effrayer

Un petit groupe attendait les nouveaux en bas au filet, dont Tris et Quatre. La tension entre eux était palpable mais personne ne dit mot. Enfin un long cri se fit entendre, chacun repensa à sa propre chute. Les nouveaux arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Il y avait 10 transfères cette années et 8 natifs. Les natifs partirent avec Laurent et le groupe de spectateurs se dispersa.

- Bonjour, vous avez tous fait un choix très dur aujourd'hui, bienvenu chez les Audacieux. Pendant 6 mois, vous allez etre entrainer et évaluer. Il y aura 2 étapes, seul un certains nombre passeront à l'étape 2. Je m'appelle Quatre et voici Six, nous serons vos instructeurs. Des questions ? Commença Quatre

Tris comprit qu'il voulait la jouer dur et intouchable. Elle n'allait pas le contredire devant les nouveaux. Elle lui en toucherait un mot plus tard. La visite des locaux commença, quelques questions fusèrent mais rien de bien intéressant. Quoi que… la découverte de la chambre commune ainsi que de la salle de bain fit grimacer certains nouveaux.

- On est tous passer par là et on est toujours vivant ! Rigola Quatre

Tris se stoppa, elle repensa à Albert « Al », un garçon avec qui elle à fait ses classes, il c'était suicidé sous la pression. Elle s'efforça de sourire, l'heure n'était pas à pleurer les mort, l'heure était à former les vivants !

- Bien vous avez vos affaires, changez-vous, il y a une grande poubelle dans le couloir pour vos habits actuels. Changez-vous préparez vos lit et rejoignez nous au dîner de ce soir à 20H. Dit-elle avant de faire signe à Tobias de partir avec elle.

- Bon, on les entraîne tous en même temps au départ sur les activités puis on fait deux groupes. Ça te va ? Demandât-il

- Oui, si être aimable été une condition, tu n'aurais jamais passé le test ! Répliquât-elle

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça !? Tu es celle qui c'est battue cet après midi !

- Et toi celui qui juge trop vite ! Elle l'avait mérité, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre de toute façon ! S'énervât-elle

Comment peut t-il se mêlé de sa vie privée et la jugée ainsi ? Il l'énervait déjà beaucoup !

Tobias pensa la même chose, il ne pouvait pas la supporter, elle avait toujours cet air supérieur au autre, ce méprit de tout le monde !

Ils se quittèrent et alla chacun d'un coté, un grand repas se préparait et une longue soirée aussi !

* * *

En fin de repas les leaders prirent la parole.

- Vous avez choisis de nous rejoindre, bienvenue à vous, les prochains mois seront durs, éprouvant. Nous choisirons les meilleurs d'entre vous pour intégrer nos rangs. Mais ce soir, fêtons tous ensemble votre arrivée. Dit Max

Tout le monde leva son verre et chanta l'hymne des Audacieux. Tris regarda Christina et Will, main dans la main chantant en cœur, ses autres amis chantèrent tous aussi fièrement cet hymne au courage et à la bravoure. Elle prit une gorgée de vin se joignit à eux. La fête commença, les audacieux se déplacèrent vers la fosse. Une grande scène y avait été installé, un Dj commença ses mix, la folle était en délire, tout le monde dansait, je dandinais, rigolait… Un vrai moment de joie !

Tris se laissa entraîner par Christina vers sa chambre.

- Il faut qu'on se change vite ! Dit-elle

Christina lui fit enfiler un short noir et un haut en dentelle avec une brassière en dessous, Tris rallait mais se laissa tenter par des baskets aux talons compensés. Christina la maquilla rapidement et les deux amies super sexy toute les deux retournèrent dans la fosse. Christina qui n'avait aucun complexe avec son physique avait opté pour une robe relativement courte et des talons immenses.

- Je ne savais même pas que tu avais des tatouages sur la hanche et la jambe. Rigola Uriah

Tris se sentit un peu malaise, elle lui sourit en retour. En deux ans elle avait prit des formes et avait apprit à aimer son corps. Au commencement de l'initiation elle était plate, squelettique, le teint terne… Pas vraiment belle en somme. Aujourd'hui elle gérait de mieux en mieux son corps, dans sa faction d'origine on ne touchait personne même pour dire bonjours, on ne montrait pas son corps, …  
Elle se sentait femme et tous ses amis l'avaient remarqué. Elle semblait vraiment changée depuis son départ pour les sans-factions. Uriah l'emmena danser, elle n'était pas parfaitement bien, mais elle se laissait guider par ses mouvements, ils rigolèrent ensemble, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux d'un coup, le trou béant se refermait, sa tristesse restais en latence,… Elle se sentait heureuse.

Quatre n'aimait pas trop les fêtes, ce n'était pas son truc, même s'il aimait bien discuter et boire un coup avec ses amis. Il était avec Zeke dans un des nombreux points de vue en haute de la fosse. Ils regardaient les audacieux s'amuser.

- Alors cette journée ? Demanda Zeke en portant son verre à ses lèvres

- Ça allait… Répondit évasivement Quatre

- Oh, oh, je sens que quelques choses ne va pas ! Raconte. Dit Zeke

Tobias détester son amis quand il essayait de le faire parler, il était par nature assez secret.

- Il n'y a rien à dire point. Répliquât-il tout en regardant la foule danser

Zeke n'était pas stupide, il connaissait son ami, Quate avait beau être secret et renfermer, il s'avait s'amuser avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang. C'est pour ça qu'il lui resservit un verre. Il fixa son ami quelques instant, celui-ci semblait complètement absorber par la foule en bas. Il suivit son regard qui se posa sur son frère et Six. Il rigolait intérieurement, Quatre intéressé par une fille ? Et qu'elle fille !

- Une petite blonde occuperait-elle tes pensées ? Mon frère n'a pas de vue sur elle, il est plus tourné vers Marlene, mais je crois qu'elle est plus attiré par les femmes, enfin c'est qu'une supposions.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! Se referma Quatre

- Oui, je te crois ! Regarde elle monte sur scène. Dit Zeke avant de crier pour acclamer Tris.

La musique commença, tout le monde reconnu « Icona Pop, I don't care ». Les deux amies mettaient vraiment le feu, vraiment déchainer elles chantaient plutôt bien d'ailleurs pensa Quatre.

Tous ceux qui avaient connus Tris au début de la formation étaient littéralement ébahis devant sa prestation, même Eric. Il l'a trouvait de plus en plus Audacieuse, Max était aussi de cet avis apparemment.

- Elle a bien changé la petite, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Max

- Il faut bien le reconnaître ! Elle est une Audacieuse, pure et dure. Rigola Eric

- Je compte sur toi pour la pousser un peu, je veux voir si elle pourrait prendre une place chez les leaders, elle est intelligente, à déjà un beau palmarès pour son âge et elle est devenue terriblement sexy, ça redorerais notre image de gros sexistes ! Continua Max

Les deux leaders rigolèrent, c'était bien vrai, elle était devenue sexy pensa Eric, en plus il avait la permission de Max pour l'embêter un peu… Parfait se dit-il

- Le devoir m'appelle. Dit-il en quittant Max pour rejoindre Tris qui se servait un verre

Il se colla derrière elle, de sorte de la mettre malaise. Elle se tendit mais pas autant qu'il le pensait.

- Dégage Eric. Dit-elle

- Pourquoi ça ne te plait pas ? Imagine tu toutes les choses qu'on pourrait faire ensemble Six, je suis sur que je pourrais t'apprendre beaucoup de choses qu'on ne t'a pas appris dans ta faction d'origine. Qu'en penses-tu ? Demandât-il

Tris ne se sentais pas très bien avec Eric collée derrière elle, il faisait tout put la mettre dans une situation inconfortable. Dans son ancienne faction, le sexe c'était tabou ! Eric le savait bien et en jouait avec elle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire, mais c'était compliquer de ravaler ses envies de fuites. Elle se servis un shooter d'alcool, mais le bus pas encore. Elle le laissa sur la table et se retourna pour faire fasse à Eric. Ses tatouages dépassaient de sa veste en cuir, ses piercings le rendaient plus agressif.

- Je pense qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre toi et moi, tu aime la violence et moi pas. Dit-elle

Eric sourit à sa remarque, il lui saisie les cheveux et pencha sa tête tout près de la sienne, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de chacun d'entre eux.

- Je pense que tu pourrais prendre plaisir à la violence et surtout au sexe bestial… Murmurât-il en regardant ses lèvres. Avant de reculer un peu sa tête.

Eric aimait l'idée qu'elle ait peur de lui. Il aimait voir les femmes le craindre, c'était jussif, une sorte de préliminaires.

De leurs perchoirs, Zeke et Quatre regardaient la scène avec attention.

- Qu'ils se prennent une chambre. Rouspéta Quatre

En fait au fond de lui il était mort de jalousie, il aurait bien aimé être à la place d'Eric, aussi prêt d'elle.

- Je pense que tu regarde mal mon ami, elle n'a pas du tout envie de lui, elle attend juste de trouver un moyen de sortir de ces griffes, Eric adore la mettre dans des situations comme celle-là. Elle vient des altruistes, ce n'est pas très libérer au niveau du sexe chez eux. Commenta Zeke

Quatre connaissait bien le milieu des Altruiste, c'était son milieu d'origine. Il fut étonné que Six en vienne elle aussi. A part ses cheveux blond rien le laissait apparaitre son transfère.

La main d'Eric ne voulait pas la lâcher, elle n'allait surement pas le supplier de la lâcher, cela lui ferait trop plaisir ! Elle trouva une autre solution, elle passa elle aussi une main dans les cheveux d'Eric et fixa ses lèvres. Elle lui lança un regard enflammé, qui surprit Eric qui finalement lui faisait plaisir.

- Tu crois que je peux aimer le sexe bestial ? Demandât-elle d'une voix sexy

Eric dû penser à pleins de truc horrible pour éviter de s'enflammer, il trouait sa voix tout à fait exquise.

- Je pense que tu vas adorer… Murmurât-il en se rapprochant de ses lèvres. Eric ferma les yeux,

Tris prit une meilleur prise sur les épaules d'Eric et quand il ne s'y attendait pas elle leva son genoux dans ses parties le fit s'incliner avec son buste en avant. Eric étouffa un hurlement de douleur. Les rares hommes qui avaient vue la scène grimacèrent en compassion. Tris prit son shooter et le bu en portant un toast à Eric.

- Tu as raison Eric, le bestial, c'est jussif ! Dit-elle avant de la laisser à son sort.

Elle retourna sur la piste de dance, se déhanchant sur la musique. L'alcool et la musique la faisait oublier ses actions passées.

- J'ai pitié de lui à cet instant. Rigola Zeke

- Moi aussi. Rigola Quatre à son tour

Eric se releva non sans grommeler des insultes plus horribles les unes que les autres et rejoignit Max.

- Quelle garce ! s'énervât-il

- Tu t'es bien fait avoir ! Il faut dire qu'elle a de la suite dans les idées, même bourrée. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu trouve le moyen qu'elle cesse de boire et fumer, se n'est pas une solution pour passer au dessus de sa peine.

- Je ne suis pas son père putain ! Ralla Eric

- S'il te plait. Demanda Max

Apres plusieurs secondes de réflexions Eric accepta. Il n'avait aucune envie de le faire, amis quand le grand chef demande, même lui leader, devait s'y soumettre. Il n'avait en plus aucunes idées de comment faire. Ce n'était pas sa spécialité de réconforter les gens, il était plutôt du genre torture…

* * *

Des commentaires ?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos messages ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre!

J'attend vos commentaires!

* * *

Tris se réveilla dans la chambre de Christina, avec un énorme mal de cran et une nausée horrible, une grosse gueule de bois en somme. Elle regarda la réveille qui indiquais 8h, elle se leva en urgence, fit une rapide toilette et partit pour la salle d'entrainement. Quatre était déjà au travail depuis des heures, il avait fait exprès de réveiller les nouveaux tôt. Il avait aussi été très content de voir que sa partenaire faisait la grasse matinée.

- Pas trop mal à la tête ? Demandât-il tout bas à Tris

- Si légèrement mais bon, je vais survivre. Alors ils en sont où ? Demandât-elle

Quatre avait envie de la répondre de retourner se coucher mais si elle en à Max ou Eric, il serait foutu.

- Ils commencent l'entrainement au combat. Je leurs est collé leur noms sur le t-shirt le temps qu'on les apprenne. Prend des notes. Dit-il avant de la laisser pour expliquer un autre exercice.

Elle regarda les nouveaux, elle aussi avait ressemblé à ça : complètement gauche et mal assuré. Les nouveaux ne savaient pas se battre mais c'était une étape primordiale dans leur ascension vers le titre d'Audacieux.

Quatre était content que sa partenaire ne soit pas dans ses pates, il aimait bien entrainer les nouveaux, cela lui changeait de la salle de contrôle tout en n'étant pas sur le terrain. Le seul hic, c'est Tris et Eric…

Christina s'installa aux cotés de Tris et lui donna une bouteille d'eau et un caché d'aspirine.

- Tu as bien fait la fête hier. Ma chambre te convient ? Max va t'en trouvée une très vite ! en attendant tu peux squatter la mienne ! Rigolât-elle

Pour toute réponse elle reçut un grognement de Tris.

- Sinon avec Quatre ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, qu'il me déteste ou mon mal de crane... Dit Tris

Eric passa dans le couloir et entendit la discutions des deux filles. En bon sadique et pour lui faire payer le coup de la veille. Il entra et hurla dans les oreilles de Tris

- Alors on glande ?

Tris grimaça et prit un cachet d'aspirine en espèrent qu'il fasse vite effet.

- Toi et moi sur le ring, on va leur montrer ce que c'est de ce battre ! Dit Eric

Il avait parfaitement conscience que Tris ne pourrait jamais gagner contre lui au corps à corps, sa masse corporelle était bien supérieur à la sienne. Juste pour le plaisir de l'humilié, il allait jouer un peu au chat et à la souris.

Quatre savait que toute cette mascarade était pour punir Tris, il ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Elle l'avait cherché, qu'elle assume se disait-il. Il regarda Tris s'échauffer rapidement avant de monter sur le ring. Il ne pouvait consciemment pas laisser faire, sans donner des conseilles à sa partenaire agaçante qui tenait à peine debout. Il l'a retient par le bras :

- Soit rapide, vise la gorge et ne le laisse pas te toucher. Murmurât-il

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous murmurer des jérémiades on pourra commencer.

Le combat débuta rapidement, Tris essaya de prendre l'avantage en le frappant dans la gorge, Eric recula suit au coup. Il réattaqua plus vite que prévue et balaya les pieds de Tris, qui s'effondra lamentablement par terre. Les femmes sont généralement plus petites que les hommes avec moins de masse musculaire, ils lui fallait donc être précise rapide et éviter les coups.

Eric lui lança un coup de pieds dans les cotes, vue le bruit il avait fait mouche. Tris se releva malgré la douleur et lui mit une droite puissante même pour Eric, qui cracha un peu de sang. Elle continua l'attaque en envoyant un coup de pied au niveau de l'épaule d'Eric qui intercepta le pied et tira dessus pour déséquilibré son adversaire. Il plaqua Tris contre lui.

- Il faut te ressaisir ! Bas-toi, cesse ce petit jeu ! Grognât-il

Pour sortir de l'emprise d'Eric, Tris lui asséna un grand coup de coude dans le visage, Eric surprit la poussa à terre et se jeta sur elle. A califourchon sur elle, il la domina de toute sa taille impressionnante, il emprisonna les épaules et la tete de Tris, elle ne pouvait plus bouger le haut de son corps et manquait progressivement d'air. Cette technique est appelé celle de l'anaconda.

- Tape Six ! Tape ! Arrête le combat. Reconnait ta défaite ! Dit-il

- Non ! Criât-elle

Le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'est de trouver un angle d'attaque, elle en trouva un avec ses genoux, une variante du coup dans les parties. Eric grogna et lâcha prise.

- Salope ! Dit-il

Tris échangea les positions, elle se retrouva sur Ericmais il les fit rouler encore une fois, Tris se retrouva coucher sur le dos avec Eric assit sur ses genoux entre ses jambes. Tris ouvrit ses jambes, les mis sous les aissellesd'Eric, son bras autour le sa tête et ferma la boucle avec son autre main. Elle les fit basculer sur son dos, Eric était prit au piège et ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était bloqué dans la prise de la Guillotine. Eric trouva appuis et souleva Tris toujours le tenant dans la prise, Il allait la jeter au sol quand Max les arrêta.

- Stop, arrêter le combat, je crois qu'ils ont compris.

Les deux combattants se séparèrent.

- Ce n'était pas loyal le coup dans les parties ! S'énerva Eric

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que ce mot veut dire, mais tu m'as appris une chose Eric : loyauté dans un combat amène à une mort certaine. Réplica Tris.

Max avait vue le combat, Tris était devenue une vraie guerrière, Eric était un des meilleurs combattant de la faction, il était largement plus costaud qu'elle et pourtant elle avait résisté. Il emmena Eric avec lui pour laisser les nouveaux s'entrainer.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de faire ça maintenant ! Dit Max

- Elle devra nous affronter si elle veut devenir leader, tu connais les règles ! Et je ne l'ai pas trop amoché ta petite chouchoute. Répondit Eric.

Tris sortit du ring et dit aux nouveaux de continuer à s'entrainer.

- Ca va ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Christina

Tris secoua la tête, reprit sa place sur sa chaise et regarda les nouveaux s'entrainer sans décrocher un mot, son amie s'inquiéter de son état, en deux jours elle c'était battu deux fois. La technique de Tris s'était véritablement améliorée, quelque chose avait changé en elle, Christina le savait.

Tris passait dans les rangs que formait les nouveaux, elle leurs donna des conseils. Certaines filles lui faisaient penser à elle deux ans auparavant : sans muscles et faible. Elle montra et remontra les techniques sur les sacs de frappe.

- On va faire des pompes et abdos, pour les plus faibles vous faites des séries de 10 abdos et de 5 pompes. Les moyens 30 abdos 20 pompes et les meilleurs 60 abdos 40 pompes. En position pour les abdos, et de 1, 2, 3… Encourageât-elle

Elle montra d'autres exercices pour se muscler, les principes de squats et autres exercices permettait de travailler tout le corps. C'était dur, elle en avait conscience, amis c'était le seul moyen de réussir.

- Ici vous ne réussirez que si vous vous donnez à fond, on veut du travail et de la sueur. Pas des pleure, ravalez vos larmes ! On continu ! Criât-elle

Tobias la laissa faire, elle avait un charisme naturel malgré sa taille de guêpe. Il la regardait expliquer les divers exercices, c'est vrai que lui il ne pensait pas toujours à adapter ses exercices pour les femmes menue comme elle. La façon de se battre n'était pas tout à fait la même. En regardant les recrues, il vit les deux groupes qu'ils allaient former pour l'entrainement spécial, ils les diviseraient par niveau. Il savait que Tris souhaiterait entrainer les plus faibles pour les motivé, elle avait ça en elle.

Le soir un petite fête s'improvisait, Tris voulait juste prendre une bouteille de ce liquide du diable, pour pouvoir oublier qui elle était. Elle fit un tour sur le toit pour regarder le couché de soleil. Elle souhaitait être seule mais la chambre de Christina était occuper… Elle se résout donc à rejoindre les autres avec sa bouteille à moitié vide. Uriah et ses amis étaient là, il lui fit signe de venir.

- Il pariait que tu t'en battu avec Eric et que le combat à été rude. Dit-il en examinent les blessures apparente de Tris.

Elle n'avait pas très envie d'en parler, elle regarda le groupe, Quatre se trouvait là, il avait donc parlé du combat, elle le fusillât du regard. Il haussa les épaules pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas lui mais que d'autres avaient put parler.

- Bref, il n'y a rien à dire, pas de gagnant Max nous à arrêté. Expliquât-elle

- Tu pense que tu aurais gagné ? Demanda Zeke

- Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne peux pas gagner contre Eric, j'aurais fini à l'hôpital ou suspendu au pont au dessus de la faille, si j'avais tapé. Expliquât-elle

- Tu es tout de même notre star nationale, au fait c'est quoi cette bouteille ? Demanda Uriah

Il lui prit la bouteille et but une gorgée, il savait que son amie allait mal, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Les discutions reprirent et Tris partit aux toilettes.

- Elle a un sacré problème pour boire autant ! Dit Quatre

- Elle ne veut pas en parler, elle se renferme ! Elle ne parle plus de rien avec Christina. Eric la martyrise et je ne sais pas Max ne dit rien… Explique Uriah

- Elle en a trop vue ou fait, peut être que la mission a été trop dure pour elle… Réfléchi Zeke

Eric s'avança vers eux, personne ne l'aimait vraiment. Son caractère difficile et sadique ne faisait pas de lui un très bon ami.

- Bien le bonsoir, auriez vous vue une maigrichonne blonde, avec un caractère de merde ? Oh oui, petit indice elle s'appelle Tris. Demandât-il au groupe

- Eric, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle en a assez bavé ? Demanda Zeke à son tour

- Se qui se passe ne te concerne en rien Zeke, c'est à moi de juger ses limites et non à toi ! Max la protège suffisamment ! Répondit-il avant de partir chercher Tris.

Tous le groupe fut surprit d'apprendre que Max la protégeais, ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il donnait. Tous se posèrent des questions sur son ancienne mission, personne n'avait pus lire les comptes rendus de missions officiels. Seul un simple communiquer avait raconté l'histoire.

- Vous pensez qu'il c'est passé quelques choses qu'on ne sait pas ? On sait tous qu'elle a dù tuer deux anciens novices. Mais quoi d'autres ? Demanda Shauna l'amie de Zeke

- Va savoir ce qu'il c'est passé, c'est entre Eric et elle apparemment. Dit Lynn

- Tu pense qu'il y a eu un truc entre eux ? Demanda Zeke

- Non, je ne pense pas, c'est plus subtile que ça. De toute façon Eric n'aime personne appart lui-même. Répondit Uriah

Des éclats de voix attirèrent leurs attentions, ils essayèrent de trouver la provenance.

Tris sortait des toilettes et prit une autre bouteille. Elle trouva une salle vide, elle mit de la musique, alluma une clope et but de longue gorgée d'alcool pure. Descendant dans sa gorge, le liquide lui brûlait 'l'intérieur d'elle-même. Cette brûlure faisait écho à sa douleur morale et pendant quelques seconde la remplaçais. Elle tirera de longues bouffées de cigarettes tout en appréciant l'ivresse du moment.

Eric entendit de la musique venant d'une salle vide, il entra et sentit la fumé. Il gâcha le moment de déboire de Tris. Il était furax qu'elle se mette une mine tous les soirs parce qu'elle ne supportait pas ses actes.

- Encore entrain de boire et fumer, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Te faire sauter par tous les Audacieux pour que tu te sentes mieux ou pire ? Hurlât-il

- Va te faire foutre, tout ça est arrivé par ta faute ! Criât-elle en écho

- Tu crois qu'on va cautionner tes petites crises combien de temps ? Je suis ton supérieur, alors tu me respect ! Continuât-il en frappant dans la radio pour qu'elle cesse d'émettre ce son qu'il détestait tant.

- Je n'en ai rien à battre ! J'ai tué pour toi, bien plus que je n'aurais dû. Alors ton respect tu te le mets ou je pense ! Dit-elle

Eric était plus que furieux de ces réponses. Il avait de véritables envies de meurtres avec elle, mais Max lui en avait défendu. Il se colla a elle pour lui jouer sur sa peur de l'intimité.

- Tu crois pouvoir jouer de mes peurs Eric ? Sache que j'ai dépassé celle là ! Murmurât-elle

- Ah oui et quand ? Chez les sans factions ? J'avais oublier que tu t'étais trouver un mec là-bas.. Rigolât-il

- J'ai obéis aux ordres, à tes ordres Eric ! Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale ! Dit-elle

- Oh non je ne vais pas te la faire, mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu ressentit en le tuant ? On sait tous les deux que tu ne l'aimais pas. Quand as-tu pris le plus ton pied ? En couchant avec lui ou en le tuant ? Demandât-il

Le groupe était arrivé il y a déjà quelques temps et avait entendu la quasi intégralité de la dispute. Tous étaient choqués des révélations.

- Il a essayé de me tuer parce que tu n'es qu'un connard égocentrique tu n'en a rien à foutre de ses hommes sous couvertures ! Tu n'a pris aucune précaution pour que je ne me fasse pas repérer quand je te faisais mon rapport ! Tu as merdé ! Pas moi ! Je ne l'aimais peut être pas mais il ne méritait pas de mourir pour ta connerie ! Criât-elle

Eric la gifla tellement fort qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Uriah voulait entrer dans la pièce mais Zeke le retient.

- Il faut y aller ! Dit-il à son frère

- Non, on ne peut rien faire ! Laisse-les régler leurs comptes ! Trancha Zeke

Le groupe repartit d'où il venait.

- Je pense que c'est une mauvaise décision ! Dit Uriah

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Hein !? Entrer et dire à Eric d'arrêter ? Elle a besoin de cette confrontation, elle a besoin d'extériorisé sa douleur ! Pour elle Eric est responsable, laisse-les régler ça entre eux ! S'énerva Zeke

Zeke savait quel remords Tris devait affronter, il connaissait cette douleur et souffrance mentale qui ne s'éteignent jamais. Le trou dans la poitrine qui empêche de respirer pendant quelques secondes, les films des meurtres en boucle dans la tête… Ca lui était arrivé il y a quelques mois lors d'une mission au mur.

Quatre repensait à tous les reproches qu'il faisait à Six, en entendant cette altercation, il avait comprit qu'elle lui ressemblait aussi, elle voulait oublier… Comme lui !

Ne trouvant pas de chambre pour dormir, Tris déambula dans les couloirs de la forteresse. Elle repensa à sa dispute avec Eric, une partie d'elle se sentait mieux d'avoir dit une partie de l'histoire, une autre nettement moins bien due au fait d'y avoir repensé. Elle s'arrêta devant une chambre où la porte était ouverte. Elle regarda et vit un homme de dos sur le balcon regardant les étoiles. Il était torse nu, mais son dos était recouvert un immense tatouage de ci loin elle ne put distinguer exactement le sens.

Prudemment elle toqua et entra, sur le mur une seule inscription en guise de décoration « Seul Dieu est à craindre ».

- Entre, vient. Lui dit la voix d'un homme

Elle le rejoignit sur le balcon, elle pouvait voir son tatouage, il était vraiment très beau, toutes les factions y était représenter suivant le chemin de la colonne vertébrale. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts parcourir la peau, même si pour le moment elle ne connaissait pas le propriétaire de ce corps.

* * *

Alors ? Vous aimez ?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merci pour vos commentaires! Continuez à me donner votre avis! _**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Le visage de Quatre la regardait. Elle se demandait pourquoi ce tatouage, quel était sa signification. Il n'avait pas pensé à mettre un T-shirt, d'ordinaire il était seul dans sa chambre. Son corps avait aimé les doits de Tris sur sa peau, c'était comme si elle enflammait sa peu, mais cette brulure était douce et envoutante.

- Désolé. S'excusa Tris en retirant sa main

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, impressionnant n'es-ce pas ? Dit-il

- C'est vraiment magnifique. Répondit-elle en repassant ses doigts sur les flammes.

Tobias se sentit bien, le fait qu'elle le touchait ne le gênait pas, au contraire, c'était comme une addiction, il voulait qu'elle laisse ses mains parcourir son corps. Il était déjà sortit avec des filles, mais aucune n'avait eu ce touché magique. Un long soupir de bien-être sortit. Pour donner le change il commença à parler.

- Je t'ai mal jugé. Commençât-il

- Alors on est deux. Murmurât-elle avant de prendre place à coté de lui.

Tout deux regardait l'horizon, c'était reposant, comme si chacun y trouvait un remède à ses souffrances. Le besoin de parler n'était pas là, ils se délectaient du silence et de la fine brise qui caressaient leurs visages et leurs peaux. Le temps passait et aucun des deux ne parlait. C'était bizarre pour tout les deux, ils trouvaient une sorte de paix intérieur étais-ce le fait de regarder l'horizon ou la présence de l'autre ? Aucun ne le savait…

- Je vais peut être y aller, tu dois vouloir dormir. Murmurât-elle

- Non, reste et puis j'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas de lit pour ce soir.

- J'irais dormir chez les novices. Répondit-elle

- Je peux partager mon lit, en tout bien toute honneur ! proposât-il avant de rire

Elle trouvait son rire merveilleux, comme une musique qu'on a envie de réécouter en boucle. Un large sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle ne savait si elle devait accepter. Il venait de lui offrir l'opportunité d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Apres avoir pesé le pour et le contre elle accepta.

Quatre après lui avoir proposé son lit se gifla mentalement, personne n'était jamais venu dans sa chambre et en quelques minutes il lui proposait son lit… Qu'es-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Se demandât-il. Mais quand elle accepta il ne pu que sourire. C'était fou comme ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, de faire semblant de s'intéresser à l'autre… Le silence leur convenait très bien à tout les deux.

- Je ne vais pas te poser de questions, mais si un jour tu veux parler, sache que je suis là. Dit-il à l'attention de Tris

Pendant un moment elle chercha ses mots pour dire quelques, elle avait bien comprit que se n'était pas de la curiosité juste une proposition d'écoute. Peut être que parler à quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas avant peu être bénéfique.

- Merci, j'y penserais. Répondit-elle

Apres un long moment elle trouva des mots fragiles pour exprimer sa douleur.

- Es-ce qu'on peut faire des choses mal pour le bien de tous ? Peut-on me pardonner ? Demandât-elle en fixant toujours les étoiles

Quatre cherchait une façon détacher de répondre à cette question, elle l'avait posé de façon hypothétique, il devait répondre de la même façon. Parfois pour ne pas se faire plus de mal, on se crée une réalité édulcorée de l'action, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Tris, elle un peu comme les sincères, cherchant la justice.

- Je pense que certaines choses mauvaises sont nécessaires pour le bien de tous et pour le pardon. Il n'y a rien à pardonner, enfin tu dois te pardonner toi-même. Et ça, personne ne peut le faire à ta place… Dit-il

* * *

Tris se réveilla avec des bras autour de son corps, un torse chaud et musclé se trouvais derrière elle. Cette odeur si particulière et délicieuse appartenait à Quatre. Elle essaya de se repasser la veille dans sa tête, un trop plein d'alcool l'avait épuisé. Elle n'avait pas envie de se dégager pour partir au contraire elle souhaitait rester la comme ça toute la journée.

- Réveillé ? Murmura Quatre à l'oreille de Tris

Elle hocha la tête et résista à l'envie de s'étirer comme un chat pour rester dans la même position. Quatre retira ses bras d'autour d'elle, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. La seule chose qu'elle dit c'est un faible « merci ». Quatre comprit que c'était plus qu'un simple merci, c'était un remerciement pour l'avoir écouter et lui donner la bonne voie à suivre.

Elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, l'alcool avait brouillé son esprit, mais elle se sentait déjà mieux que hier. Elle se relaxa sous l'eau chaude qui frappait ses muscles endoloris. Elle repensait au conseil de Quatre, sur le pardon, pour le moment elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

* * *

- Vous avez vu Tris ? Demanda Christina à la tablée

Toutes les personnes présentes firent non de la tête.

- Ils préparent surement quelques choses pour les novices, Quatre n'est pas là non plus. Commenta Zeke

Christina se sentait mal d'avoir mit en quelques sorte son amie à la porte sans prévenir. Elle espérait que Tris ne lui en veule pas trop, elle n'était pas venue pour demander la clé de la chambre de Will…  
Les grandes portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrirent sur Quatre et Six, tous deux discutèrent calmement. Ce qui surprit la tablée qui avait connaissance de l'animosité entre eux.

- C'est vraiment bizarre ! Souligna Christina

- Mais non, ils ont enterré la hache de guerre, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, cesse de vouloir des potins. Rouspéta Will

- Non, elle ne me parle plus ! Insista sa petite amie

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Laisse la tranquille Christy. Dit Will

Quatre et Six prirent place chacun d'un coté de la table, leurs assiettes à la main et continuèrent leurs discussion après avoir salué rapidement leurs amis.

- On commence les couteaux aujourd'hui, tu fais la démonstration ou moi ? Demanda Tris

- Ca dépend, es-tu douée ? Demanda à son tour Quatre

- Oui, très ! Répondit-elle

- Alors la on aura un problème, je suis sur que je suis meilleur que toi ! Dit-il

Le défi était lancé ! Ils laissèrent leurs déjeuné et prirent juste un bout de gâteau avec eux et se rendirent dans la salle d'entrainement.

- On va corser la chose. Tu dis être le meilleur, prouve le moi ! Dit-elle en s'installant devant la cible

Toute la tablée avait suivit pour voir le défit du jour.

- Tu es sur de toi ? Si tu bouge, tu perds ! Demanda Quatre en préparant les couteaux

- 4 couteaux ! Tous dans la zone bleue autour de moi ou tu perds ! Expliquât-elle

Le groupe les pensait complètement fou, mais ils étaient intrigué par la prouesse technique tu lancé de couteaux. Quatre et Six étaient tous les deux doué pour ça.

Quatre lança le premier couteau qui se planta 15 cm a coté de la tempe de Tris. Christina hurla et écrasa la main de Will qui gronda de douleur.

- C'est trop prêt ! Tu peux mieux faire ! Dit Eric qui venait d'arriver

Le couteau suivant se logea à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Tris. Eric aimait cette ambiance de peur et de défit. Il trouvait cette activité très sympa. Il devait admettre que Six avait toujours eu du courage. Les amis de Quatre et Six c'était tous tendu depuis l'arrivée d'Eric. Tous savaient qu'il pouvait les faire disjoncter tous les deux et dans un exercice comme celui là, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'erreur.

- Garde les yeux ouverts Tris ! Et c'est toujours trop prêt Quatre ! Dit Eric

Le troisième couteau se planta quelques centimètres au dessus de la tête de tris coupant au passage une fine mèche de cheveux.

- Fait lui une petite coupe ! Ordonna Eric

- On est la pour se détendre pas se blesser. Commenta Quatre

- Si tu ne le fait pas, je m'y mets et tu sais que je n'ai pas la même précision que toi avec les couteaux

Tris voulut partir mais Eric lui fit signe de rester en place. Elle ne comprit pas se qu'Eric avait demandé à Quatre, mais cela ne la rassurais pas. Le dernier couteau fut lancer, une douleur fit son apparition sur son oreille droite. Elle rejoignit Quatre en touchant son oreille. Il y avait du sang.

- Si tu voulais de la douleur, tu aurais pus demander à un pro… Murmura Eric à Tris

- On évaluer qui de lui ou moi est le meilleur au couteau. Répondit Tris

- Alors à ton tour chaton ! Rigola Eric

Eric demanda à Quatre de prendre place devant la cible. Intérieurement ce dernier, n'était pas très confiant, il se flagellait intérieurement pour avoir eu cette idée stupide, maintenant il fallait qu'il assume.

Le premier couteau atterrit à 5 centimètres de son oreille, le deuxièmement se planta entre ses jambes, trop prêt de ses parties. Il expira longuement pour relâcher le stress.

- J'aimerais avoir des enfants un jour... Rigolât-il

- Tu as moins peur de te prendre un couteau dans la tête, c'est bon à savoir. Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Eric prenait littéralement son pied à regarder. Voir son meilleur ennemi flipper, c'était délectant !

- Encore plus prêt et fais lui une petite coupe ! Ricana Eric

Le troisième couteau se planta au dessus de la tête de Quatre et le dernier à coté de son bras. Tris venait de l'écorcher avec son dernier couteau, surement un ordre d'Eric se dit-il.

Les novices se trouvaient là, le cours dus donc commencer, sans que Quatre puisse dire un mot à Eric.

- En ligne! Ordonna Tris

Quatre fit une démonstration de lancé. Puis les élèves essayèrent à leur tours. Tris toucha le bras blessé de Quatre, elle lui chercha un pansement et lui appliqua. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'excuser. Quatre suivis du regard les mains douce de Six sur sa peau, puis ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'oreille qu'il avait touché, elle ne saignait plus. Il était soulager de ne pas lui avoir fait trop mal. Eric est un taré !

* * *

Le groupe d'amis sortit. Ils se dispensèrent, Uriah rattrapa son frère et sa copine pour lui parler.

- Eric abuse, je trouve. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Demanda Uriah

- Je ne sais pas je vais essayer de me renseigner, mais tu ne t'en mêle pas. Ne te met pas les leaders à dos ! Reste en dehors de ça ! Répondit Zeke.

Uriah partit vers la fosse, laissant Zeke et Shauna seuls.

- Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Shauna

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Je vais en parler à Max. Dit Zeke

Il tourna dans le couloir pour aller au bureau de Max. Il toqua et entra.

- As-tu quelques minutes ? Demandât-il au leader

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda Max à son tour

- Ecoute, je m'inquiète pour Six, elle ne va pas bien et Eric la pousse encore plus dans ses retranchement. J'ai peur pour elle. Expliquât-il

Max semblait un peut malaise par la tournure de la discussion. Il ne pouvait pas dévoiler son plan à Zeke et ne rien dire l'amènerait à fouiller.

- Tris est une personne qui à besoin de laisser ses émotions sortir, la première fois qu'elle c'est vraiment battue, c'était parce qu'elle avait victime d'une humiliation, puis elle à tirer sur une personne car Christina était en danger dans le jeu des t-shirts. Son opération l'a profondément changé. Mais elle reste la même pour ça. Tant qu'elle ne parlera pas elle ira mal. Je n'ai pas de mauvaise intention pour elle, c'est une audacieuse forte, elle y arrivera ! Expliquât-il

- Je comprends, je n'aurais pas du venir et remettre en cause ton jugement. S'excusa Zeke

- C'est oublié, restez prêt d'elle, elle va en parler à quelqu'un et on la retrouvera plein de vie. Conseilla Max.

Max regarda la porte de son bureau se fermer derrière Zeke, il avait des projets pour Tris, elle était forte, indépendante et avait une bonne notoriété pour sa mission sous couverture. Etant un transfère elle permettrait de faire plus facilement la liaison avec les autres factions. Le problème était aussi que ce qu'elle avait mit dans son rapport officieux sur les sans factions était inquiétant ! S'ils décidaient de se rassembler pour reverser les factions, Max ne pouvait prévoir le camp que choisira Tris. En effet elle avait passé autant de temps avec les Audacieux que les sans factions. Jeannine, la porte parole des Erudits, voulait le gouvernent et évincer les Altruistes. Tris pourrait se rallier aux sans factions par amour pour son ancienne faction. Sa faiblesse était la loyauté, elle avait un grand sens de l'honneur et du devoir, si elle devenait leader elle ne ferait rien contre la faction qu'elle doit diriger.

Max donna les clefs d'une chambre à Tris, c'était un bel appartement comme celui de Quatre, un joli balcon, une belle vue et une salle de bain perso, le rêve ! Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre fois qu'elle avait eu accès à une salle de bain privée. Elle devrait surement remercier Max pour cette délicate attention.

Elle passa la soirée à faire du ménage, elle n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. Son premier achat pour sa chambre était une chaine hifi qui pouvait cracher du bon son ! Elle se laissait porter par les notes de guitare de la musique rock and roll. S'imprégner de musique c'était comme être soule, la gueule de bois en moins. Son autre petit plaisir était une chaise longue sur le balcon pour observer la ville et fumer ses cigarettes tranquillement.

Elle prit un grand pinceau enduit de peinture blanche et dessina sur son mur en face de son lit. « Notre pire ennemi ne nous quitte jamais car c'est nous même ».

La nuit passée avec Quatre la perturbait, c'était la première fois depuis l'incident qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Elle avait put se reposer malgré son abus de boisson. Elle repensait à ses parents. Que dirait-il en la voyant comme ça ? Qu'avait-elle fait de ces valeurs ?

Durant ces mois elle c'était répéter qu'elle était une audacieuse et que pour ça elle avait s'était délester de ces valeurs altruistes. Mais c'était faux, elle n'était pas altruiste, elle est divergente !

* * *

Alors des commentaires !?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci pour vos Commentaires. **_

_**Gaelle , **__**LulzimeVelioska**__**, **__**anasky**____**, **__**Mihn, **__**diaman**____**, **__**S2aa**____**, **__**English**____**, **__**emichlo**__**, **__**Pims10**____**, **__**CarOwliine, **__**Rubie blakie**__**. Et tous les autres !**_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye de d'écrire et de publier le plus rapidement possible, je ne relis donc que quelques fois et donc j'oublis pleins de fautes!**_

_**On se revoit à la fin ;)**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 **

Will, Audacieux ou sincère ? Demanda Uriah

- Comme toujours Audacieux !

Uria réfléchit, puis dit

- 7 min jusqu'au 7ème ciel avec Christina !

Ce soir Uriah, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn et Quatre s'était tous retrouver pour jouer à Audacieux ou sincère (Action ou vérité). Personne n'avait revu Tris après la fin du cours. Après l'avoir chercher dans tout le bâtiment, ils avaient laissé tomber. Pendant que Will et Christina était dans le placard à faire leur gage, les discutions commencèrent.

- J'ai parlé à Max, il a demandé à Eric de la faire réagir, elle a besoin d'un électrochoc apparemment. Expliqua Zeke

- Et c'est Eric qui va le lui donner ? La grosse blague ! Ralla Uriah

- Elle a besoin de temps et d'amis pas d'un sadique ! Continua Shauna

- On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle ! Elle se renferme, s'il lui faut un électrochoc, je lui mets 3 claques et ça repart ! Dit Lynn

Quatre rigola en imaginant la scène, Tris est une excellente combattante et Lynn aussi, ça serait intéressant de savoir qui gagnerait en cas de combat. Il repensait à la nuit dernière, elle était venue se blottir contre lui pendant la nuit, collant ses pieds froids sur les siens. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il se sentait proche d'elle, il voulait l'aider, mais pour qu'il la laisse l'aider, lui devrait se dévoiler plus et il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaitre Max et Eric

- Quatre, je veux ton classement et celui de Tris demain matin ! Dit Eric

- D'accord. Tu les auras. Répondit Tobias

- Eric, Max, pouvez-vous nous dire le numéro de la chambre de Tris ? Demanda Uriah

- Elle a emménagé dans la 606. Dit Max avant de partir avec Eric

Tout le groupe se regarda perplexe. Le 6ème étage est réservé au leader ou personne à poste important. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle y ait accès ? Peut-être n'avait-il plut d'autre chambre…

En fin de soirée, Uriah, Zeke et Quatre décidèrent d'aller voir comment Tris allait. Ils montèrent les marches quatre par quatre. Arrivé à l'étage, ils cherchèrent la chambre 606. Soudain Eric sortit de sa chambre et leurs demanda ce qu'ils faisaient à cet étage.

- On vient voir Tris. Expliqua Zeke

Eric alla toquer à la dernière porte du couloir. De la musique se faisait entendre derrière la porte cella voulait dire qu'elle était là. Mais elle ne répondait pas, malgré les grands coups d'Eric sur la porte en fer.

- Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu faire une connerie ? Stressa Uriah

- Avec elle tout est possible ! Dit Uriah

Il partit dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec un trousseau de clefs.

- Je vous préviens, si elle est de mauvaise humeur pour cette intrusion, je vous laisse gérer ! Rigola Eric

« Sale con ! » Pensa Quatre. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent tous dans la grande chambre. Quatre se retourna pour voir l'intégralité de la chambre, il regarda le mur où était peint « Notre pire ennemi ne nous quitte jamais car c'est nous même ».

- Au moins elle le sait ! Dit Eric.

Une énorme chaîne Hifi vomissait de la musique à fort volume. Il mouvement et un bruit suspect venaient du balcon. La jeune femme, fumait une cigarette et lançait des couteaux dans une cible précaire installé contre le mur. Ne semblais pas soule pour une fois.

Tris lança encore un couteau qui alla dans le centre de la cible, décidément elle était vraiment douée. Soudainement la musique s'arrêta, elle écrasa sa cigarette et entra dans son appartement.

- Pour qui tu te prends Eric ? Rallât-elle

- Elle me soûle cette musique ! Tes amis pensaient que tu aurais pu te suicider, j'ai beau leur dire que la vermine est très difficile à tuer, ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter. Bien, je vous laisse entre vous, j'ai autre choses à faire ! Au fait Tris, la dentelle te vas bien mais le cuir t'irais peut être mieux ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir

Tris ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait oublié que sa chemise était complètement ouverte, elle devait d'ailleurs être la seule qui ne l'avait pas vue. Les 3 garçons se forçaient à regarder le visage de la jeune femme en attendant qu'elle fermer sa chemise.

Quatre la trouvait belle, très belle d'ailleurs. Ses beaux cheveux blond étaient libres et volaient au grès des petites rafales de vent qui entrait dans la pièce.

- Quoi de neuf les mecs ? Un problème ? Demandât-elle

- On venait voir comment tu allais. Répondit Quatre

- Je vais bien, je vous propose un verre ? J'ai de tout, un poker ça vous dit ? Proposât-elle

Zeke distribua les cartes pendant que Tris faisait les boissons.

- Alors avec Shauna, ça se passe bien ? Demanda Tris

- Oui, oui, très bien. Pourquoi ? Répondit Zeke

- On est tous célibataires sauf toi, faut bien trouver un truc ! Rigolât-elle

- Si tu veux des ragots va chez Christina ! Répondit Zeke sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Et moi qui pensais que même les mecs parlaient chiffons. Gloussât-elle

Les discutions était légères, chacun racontait de petite anecdotes sur sa venue chez les audacieux. Puis ils parlèrent des initiés qui seraient classé demain sur le combat et le lancé de couteau. C'était pour leur donner une idée du classement à la fin de la première période. Demain débuterait le maniement des armes à feux.

- Où as-tu appris à faire des cocktails comme ça ? Demanda Quatre

- Chez les sans faction, on avait peu de nourriture, mais beaucoup d'alcool ! Ils ont construit une distillerie clandestine et je dois dire que l'alcool qu'ils font est vraiment pas mal ! Rigola Tris

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de là-bas se dit Zeke, personne ne voulait la pousser mais les trois hommes étaient suspendu à ses lèvres en attendant la suite.

- Vous savez, on se plein toujours de l'initiation Audacieuse, mais l'initiation pour faire partit du groupe anti-faction est tellement plus violent alors l'alcool, c'est ce qui aide à tenir, en plus d'éviter les infections des blessures. Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée

L'initiation des Audacieux était déjà costaud, dans quel enfer était-elle pendant quelques mois ? Seul un groupuscule de sans-factions voulait du mal aux factions, les autres souhaitent juste un peu de vivres.

- Comment cela se passait ? Demanda Uriah

Un regard noir de Zeke, lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir tourné 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Mais contre toute attente Tris répondit, l'alcool devait surement l'aider.

- Tu te fais passer à tabac plusieurs jours pour qu'ils soient sur de ta détermination et de ta résistance. Après tu as des petites missions qui va du vol au combat contre les factions. Et après tu rencontre une petite partie du cercle. J'ai attendu 5 mois avant de rencontrer les vrais dirigeants. Et vous voulez rire ? Edward en était un… S'il avait put rester ici, il serait devenu un putain de bon leader ! Dit-elle

Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, comme si une partie d'elle se projetait des mois en arrière. Les deux frères avaient connus Edward et ils comprenaient se qu'elle voulait dire, il était charismatique, parlait bien et se battait encore mieux. Mais tous étaient choqués d'apprendre un partie de son ancien calvaire, comment les leaders avaient pu laissez faire ? Surtout sur Tris, elle était tellement frêle même après son initiation. Tris abattu sa main et remporta la partie, elle fini son verre et mit fin à la soirée, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à partager plus avec eux pour le moment.

Zeke et Uriah partirent alors que Quatre resta pour l'aider à ranger. Le rangement se fit dans le silence, chacun appréciait ce silence non pesant mais presque reposant.

- Cigarette ? Proposa Tris

- Pourquoi pas… Répondit Quatre en la suivant sur la terrasse.

Chacun prit une chaise et la tourna vers le ciel. Tris alluma sa cigarette et passa le briquet à Quatre, leurs mains se touchèrent, une sorte d'énergie les parcoururent en même temps. Ils se regardèrent mais n'en firent rien.

- De quelle faction viens-tu ? Demanda Tris

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas un natif ?

- Ta façon de parler, de bouger, tout enfaîte.

- Je n'aime pas en parler

- Il semblerait qu'on se ressemble plus que ce que je ne le pensais. Si tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un, ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche de Quatre, c'était vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient, deux personnes au passé torturé.

- J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'a dis, sur le pardon… Je n'ai rien fais qui rachète mes actes. Je suis une personne mauvaise, j'ai trop changé, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière comme nos amis le souhaitent…

- Ils veulent t'aider mais tu refuse leurs aides. Il faut que laisse tomber tes protections, ce sont tes amis, pas des ennemis. Et tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, tu es juste perdue.

Tris méditât ces paroles, elle ne pouvait pas encore laisser tomber ses barrières solides qu'elle avait érigé pendant les mois d'infiltration. Elle avait du mal à reprendre pied, de faire à différence entre amis, ennemis. Une sorte de stress postromantique peut être.

- Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais une jeune fille innocente, qui croyait en la beauté du monde, je ne me battais que par nécessité, je ne buvais pas, ne fumais pas, j'vais toujours la mentalité altruiste. Ça me parait loin cette époque et pourtant c'était il y a deux ans.

- Tu as changé mais ce n'est pas forcément mal, adapte-toi, tu n'es plus en infiltration. Tu es à la maison. Dit-il en tira sur sa cigarette.

A la maison, voila un mot que personne ne lui avait dit, une maison pour elle c'était le souvenir de son enfance chez les Altruistes.

- Tu devrais reprendre le sport, c'est mieux que la boisson ! Tu vas voir, courir aide à oublier. Continua Quatre

Il écrasa sa cigarette et sortit de l'appartement. Il se rendit dans sa chambre en pensant aux conseils qu'il lui avait donnés. Il lui parlait de chose qu'il ne faisait pas lui-même, c'était un peu hypocrite de sa part mais il essayait vraiment de l'aider.

Elle, se trouvait toujours sur son balcon regardant les étoiles. Elle fuma le reste de sa cigarette, la porte de son appartement se ferma après le départ de Quatre. Ce mec avait des défauts mais il fallait le reconnaître il savait écouter. Rien le l'obligeais à parler à Quatre mais elle ne faisait, c'était une sorte de thérapie, pour le moment elle n'avait rien avoué de fou mais cela lui suffirait pour reprendre gout à la vie pour le moment. C'est le cœur léger quelle se mit au lit, la dernière phrase qu'elle se répéta avant de dormir était « Tu es à la maison ».

* * *

_**Alors des commentaires ? **_

_**Des idées de la suite ? **_

_**Je continus ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merci à tout le monde pour les commentaires! **_ _**Continuez à me donner vote avis ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le classement fut donner, certain initiés était content leurs place d'autre pas.

- Tu vas finir chez les sans faction. Rigola Thomas un initié en parlant à Gwen

- Toi, ta gueule ! Tu risque aussi d'y aller !Répliqua Tris

Elle se souvenait que Peter avait été comme Thomas, un vrai con ! Et pourtant elle avait fini première au bout des 3 étapes.

- Il faut que tu t'entraine encore et encore ! C'est le seul moyen. Ne relâche rien. Dit-elle à Gwen qui perdait un peu espoir d'être un jour une audacieuse.

Tris se sentait proche Gwen, elle avait été comme elle autre fois, elle voulait vraiment l'aider.

* * *

Quatre amena le groupe dans la salle de tir. Il donna une arme à tout le monde. Tris fit la démonstration.

- Callez bien vos pieds dans le sol, positionnez l'arme fermement contre votre épaule, utilisez le viseur pour voir la cible, ralentissez votre respiration, et shooter ! Expliquât-elle

Les initiés se mirent en place, les premiers coups de feu se firent entendre. Quatre et Tris les aidèrent à rectifier leurs positions.

- Souffle quand tu appuis sur la gâchette, garde tes deux yeux ouvert. Fait attention au recul. Conseilla Tris à une initiée

L'initiée, Anna, toucha le bord de la cible. Elle baissa son arme et remercia Tris

- C'est mieux, entraine toi. Dit Tris

Quatre aida Thomas et son ami Josh, c'était des fou de la gâchette, ils avaient déjà utilisé les 10 balles d'entrainement.

- Ce n'est pas une course ! Ralla Quatre

- On a tout de même touché la cible 6 fois chacun ! Réplica Thomas

- Quand tu auras touché 10 fois le centre, tu pourras peut être me répondre en attendant, tu la ferme ! S'énerva Quatre

Quatre avait un problème avec ses deux garçons anciennement érudit, ils pensaient tout savoir et n'avait aucun respect. Il ne supportait vraiment pas l'irrespect. Ces deux garçons étaient des Eric en puissance. Sans fois ni lois, avide de sang et de combat. Quatre et Tris voyaient les audacieux comme des protecteurs de la ville, pour Eric ils étaient des combattants, des féroces guerriers. Leurs vison n'était donc pas la même elles étaient même aux antipodes.

Quatre donna un autre chargeur à Thomas et Josh en leur disant d'économiser les balles et de faire plus dans la précision que la vitesse. Josh arma son fusil mais le pointa sans le faire exprès sur Quatre. Qui réagit très vite en saisissant le calibre et le pointa à son tour sur Josh, qui était plus qu'effrayer.

Tris avait vue la scène et rigolait rien après avoir vue Josh se liquéfier devant le canon du fusil. Cet incident aurait pu tourner au drame ! Quatre avait bien réagit. Josh fut punit de faire 100 pompe en disant la phrase « Quand je manipule une arme, je dois faire extrêmement attention aux personnes qui m'entoure ». A la moitié il s'effondra, comme un miracle Eric arriva et demanda le problème à Quatre qui n'eu aucun remord à lui rapporter l'incident. En bon leader sadique, Eric força le jeune homme à continuer ses pompes puis à se mettre devant la cible.

- Tu bouge, tu pars c'est clair ? Demanda Eric

Tris avait du subir la même épreuve mais avec le lancé de couteau, c'était Max qui avait fait les lancés, elle n'avait pas bougé. Cet épisode de son entrainement, elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Elle avait protégé son ancien ami Al, qui par la suite avait essayé de la tuer avec Peter et Drew car elle remontait dans le classement, effondré de remords Al c'était jeter dans le gouffre. Il avait fait son choix pensât-elle

Eric sortit une arme spéciale, elle tirait des fléchettes neutralisantes qui avaient pour effet de donner autant de douleur d'une vraie balle pendant quelques minutes. Il tira en pleine cuisse Josh. Ce dernier hurla si fort que les autres initiés étaient tous choqués de la scène.

- Ca va tu n'as pas bougé, que ça te serve de leçon ! Ici on ne fait pas n'importe quoi ! Réplica Eric

- On reprend ! Cria Quatre pour les autres.

Eric s'approcha de Tris. Elle n'était pas très alaise à coté de lui.

- Alors qui va-t-on dégager ? Demandât-il

- Josh est vraiment con mais c'est un bon combattant. Répondit-elle

- Je pensais plus à Gwen… Eludât-il

Tris sentit une sorte d'urgence, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Gwen partir, ça serait un échec pour elle. Tris devait l'aider.

- Laisse moi l'entrainer, elle est intelligente, n'oublis pas que nous avons aussi besoin de femme ! Elle ne sera pas une grande guerrière mais mentalement elle tiendra le coup je pense, laisse lui une chance. Expliquât-elle

Eric savait bien ce que Tris voyait en Gwen, elle se revoyait en initiation. Mais cette fille Gwen n'avait pas le même caractère que Tris, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. La faction avait besoin de personne forte pas de faible !

- Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, tu pense qu'elle est comme toi, mais elle ne l'est pas, elle n'a pas ton courage et ta détermination. Elle est faible, elle partira. Dit Eric

- Ca doit grandement t'arracher la gueule de me faire des compliments. Raillât-elle

- Carrément ! Mais je suis bien obligée de reconnaitre que tu es une vraie audacieuse, je t'ai entrainé et regarde ce que j'ai fais de toi : une vraie audacieuse, courageuse, combattante, même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaitre! Rigolât-il

Quatre avait suivit la discutions de loin mais n'était pas intervenu. Même si cela lui coutait de le dire, Eric a raison, Gwen est vraiment trop faible pour continuer. Il n'aimait pas renvoyer des initiés surtout puisqu'ils finissaient sans faction, mais dans ce cas là, rien ne pourrait y faire, la jeune fille n'avait pas de caractère fort pour pouvoir survivre ici.

Quatre envoya les initiés à la cafétéria pour manger. Il rangea les armes avec Tris.

- Eric à raison Tris, elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle n'est pas comme toi. Dit-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Tris se sentit un peu abandonner, elle avait pensé que les derniers jours avait changé la donne entre eux mais non, il fallait qu'il joue au con. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre et en plus il prenait le partit d'Eric, on aura tout vu !

- Tu sais quoi ? Eric et toi, allez bien vous faire foutre ! Criât-elle avant de disparaitre dans les méandres de la forteresse Audacieuse.

Elle était vraiment énervée contre Quatre, Pourquoi se permettait-il de juger ? Il verrait bien, elle allait l'entrainer et Gwen passerait à l'épreuve numéro 2 !

* * *

Elle retrouva à table ses amis. Elle arriva à se détendre.

- Il parait d'Éric à tirer sur un initié, c'est vrai ? Demanda Christina

- Josh a faillit shooter quelqu'un, Eric lui à tirer dessus avec une fléchette.

- Ah quelle merde ces fléchettes, elles font un mal de chien. S'exclama Zeke

- Oh oui je me rappelle tu t'étais fait shooter à la mission du drapeau, dans les fesses non ? Rigola Shauna suivit de toute la tablée.

Ce fut à se moment que Quatre s'assit sur la dernière chaise disponible de la table, juste en face de Tris.

- Alors quoi de neuf Quatre, tu t'es presque fait shooter ce matin ? Rigola Uriah

- Oui par un sale petit con ! Eric l'a remit en place. Rigola Quatre

- Hé bien, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas manger avec ton cher ami Eric ? Réplica Tris très énervée

Toute la tablée se figea, ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'ambiance. La mâchoire de Quatre se contracta et ses yeux se plissèrent, il était lui aussi énervé de cette remarque.

- Eric n'est pas mon ami, mais il a raison ! Mais tu es trop butté pour le voir ! Riposta-il

- Des fois je me demande comme c'est possible d'être aussi con ! S'énervât-elle en quittant la table.

Quatre souffla et secoua la tête en la regardant quitter la cafétéria.

- Que vient-il se ce passer ? Demanda Zeke

- Elle s'identifie à Gwen, une jeune initiée. Cette fille est faible physiquement et n'a pas de caractère. Elle ne peut pas survivre ici. Eric le lui as dit et moi aussi. Tris c'est enflammer et voila le résultat. Expliqua Quatre

- Tris aussi était très faible physiquement en commençant. Dit Christina

- Oui mais elle avait du caractère et un courage sans faille, cette gosse n'a aucun des deux. Moi non plus cela ne me plait pas de faire d'eux des sans faction. Riposta Quatre

- Je lui parlerais. Conclut Christina

* * *

Tris défoula sa rage sur un sac de frappe, elle frappait, encore et encore, à s'en écorcher les mains. Mais elle ne sentait pas la douleur, juste une rage profonde, la même qu'il y a deux ans quand elle avait battue Molly.

- Arrête, tu te fais du mal. Tonna la voix d'Eric

- Je. Croyais. Que. Tu. Raffolais. Des. Masochistes. Réplica Tris entre chaque coup de poing.

- Oui, mais toi tu n'es pas drôle ! Stop ! Calme-toi. Dit-il en lui saisissant ses poings.

- Lâche-moi ! Hurlât-elle

- Non, tant que tu ne seras pas calmée. Grognât-il en esquivant ses coups

Un combat commença, Eric aimait se battre, il allait la pousser à bout pour faire sortir toute sa colère et sa rage. « Elle pouvait faire peur quand elle est en colère », se dit-il.

Tri frappa Eric dans le ventre, il grogna et lui mit une belle droite qui laissera des séquelles. Elle cracha un peu de sang.

- Tu veux te battre ? Il va falloir faire mieux que ça « Pete Sec » Dit-il

Elle réattaqua avec un coup de pied latéral, Eric lui saisit le pied et la jeta plus loin en utilisant la force qu'elle avait mit dans le combat. Pour gagner un combat contre un vrai guerrier, la rage est un obstacle car elle empêche de réfléchir, Tris était donc doublement désavantagé dans ce combat de part son poids et sa rage. Le combat était rude pour les deux. Eric était tout de même fière que Tris soit devenue une si bonne guerrière. Elle attaquait sans relâche.

Eric la plaqua contre le sol, ses mains emprisonnant les poignets de Tris.

- Calme. Murmurât-il à son oreille

Elle n'arrivait à se soustraire de sa poigne. Elle se calma progressivement, sa respiration devint de plus en plus régulée. Eric ne la lâchait pas de peur qu'elle recommence. Elle regarda le plafond comme pour trouvé une solution à la situation.

- Lâche l'affaire Tris, tu le sais au fond de te toi, elle ne survivra pas ici, c'est mieux pour elle. Dit-il

Elle se débattu quelques secondes, elle souhaitait répondre mais ne put le faire, Christina entra dans la salle.

- Je vais te lâcher, mais pas de conneries. Dit Eric avant de laisser les deux amies toutes seule.

Christina s'assit à coté de Tris, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis.

- Tu m'explique ? Demanda Christina

- Je ne sais pas où j'en suis…

- Et c'est une raison pour fricoter avec Eric ?

La question surprit tellement Tris qu'elle avait du mal à répondre.

- Quoi !? Tu crois qu'Eric et moi, on … ? Ah non pas du tout.

L'incapacité de son amie à répondre correctement à cette question était louche, Christina venait des sincères, elle reconnaissait quelqu'un qui mentait.

- Et il faisait quoi dans cette position au dessus de toi quand je suis entré ? Ne me ment pas !

- Crois se que tu veux Christina, Il n'a rien entre Eric et moi.

- Tant que tu ne me feras pas confiance, ce sera dur de t'aider Tris. Dit Christina avant de partir de la salle.

Tris se sentait délaissé, elle venait en quelques sorte de perdre sa meilleure amie. Cela augmenta son malaise constant.

* * *

- Alors qu'a-telle dit ? Demanda Zeke

- Je suis arrivé dans la salle, Eric était au dessus d'elle, il lui tenait les poignets, et lui parlait calmement. C'était tellement bizarre, elle était calme même si les deux portait des marques de lutte.

- Tu crois qu'ils se passent un truc entre eux ? Demanda Uriah

- J'ai du mal à le croire… Dit Will

- Peut-être es-ce une façon de se faire du mal. Réfléchit Zeke

- Elle ne semblait pas alaise quand je lui ai posé des questions. Expliqua Christina

- Ca craint ! S'écria Uriah

* * *

_**Alors ? **_

_**Des commentaires ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Depuis quelques jours le climat de tension entre Tris et Quatre était redescendu, elle faisait tout pour lui parler le moins possible. Elle avait arrêté de boire à force d'être malade elle avait fini à l'infirmerie. Le médecin lui avait fait du chantage : Si elle n'arrêtait pas de boire, il l'obligerait à être hospitalisé. Elle avait donc choisi de sacrifier la boisson, vue qu'elle avait toujours ce besoin d'oublier elle faisait beaucoup de sport : Le matin avant l'entrainement et le soir. L'épuisement lui permettait de bien dormir.

Tris dansais sur une musique «OMG- Usher »Son corps bougea vite dans des mouvements précis. Elle se sentait bien quand elle dansait. C'était comme si elle arrivait à tout oublier pour se laisser emporter par le son.

Christina regardait son amie se déhancher sur cette musique osée, elle n'avait jamais vue Tris danser avant, c'était même le contraire. Elle se rappelait de la jeune fille de 16 ans découvrant un autre monde que celui des altruistes, où tout plaisir était interdit. Depuis quelques jours Christina voyait bien que Tris fessait d'énorme effort pour s'ouvrir à ses amis, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas saisir cette chance pour l'aider à sortir de sa souffrance.

- Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? Demanda Christina

- Bien-sur. Répondit Tris

La leçon de dance commença, Tris mit en route la musique « We found love – Rihanna ». Les mouvements étaient plus simples pour que Christina puisse suivre. Toutes les deux s'amusaient comme des folles, les musiques enchaînèrent et Christina s'améliorait. Les deux filles retrouvaient leur amitié du début, c'était euphorisant.

- C'est dans tes gènes ! Rigola Tris

- Je suis nulle comparé à toi. Répliquât son amie

- J'ai mis 5 mois à apprendre et m'entrainer.

- Où as-tu apprit ? Demanda Christina

- Chez les sans factions.

Christina n'osait pas aborder le sujet et donc ne continua pas la conversation, au grand bonheur de Tris qui savait que son amie née sincère avait beaucoup de difficulté à contrôler son besoin de parler et de poser des questions.

C'est à ce moment que Zeke, son frère et Quatre, prirent place sur une passerelle qui traversait la salle. Les filles ne les avaient pas entendus, elles continuèrent à danser et à parler. Ils aimaient bien les voir à nouveau meilleures amies. Tris se confiait et remontait la pente.

Tous étaient surpris par la technique de Tris. Elle était belle et sexy quand elle dansait, elle exprimait tellement de colère et de douleur dans sa dance que s'en était artistique. Christina essayait de suivre, elle se débrouillait pas si mal.

- Ethan était un excellent danseur et meilleur combattant. Il m'a entraîné, encore et encore pendant des mois.

- Il était comment ? Demanda Christina

- Recommence ! ordonna Tris

Christina reprit enchaînement du début, elle commençait à sentir ses muscles se tendre sous l'effet des mouvements difficiles et rapides. Elle comprenait pourquoi son amie aimait danser, c'était une forme de libération, elle laissait sortir ses sentiments de cette façon. Christina attendait patiemment que Tris trouve les mots pour lui parler.

- Grand brun de 21 ans, visage d'ange. Il était gentil mais était contre le système de faction, il était divergent. Il a donc prit les armes pour pouvoir vivre. Dit Tris

Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensés pendant quelques instants.

- Il est qui pour toi ? Demanda Christina

La question intéressa tout le monde.

- On s'est rencontré dès mon arrivée, on est devenue ami, il me protégeait et m'entrainait. Puis on est sortit ensemble, enfin il n'y avait pas de sentiment d'amour, on le savait tous les deux mais avoir quelqu'un pour te soutenir c'était un bien exceptionnel là-bas. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu sans lui… Les viols et la tortures sont courants dans la « nouvelle révolution ». Expliqua Tris

Les propos de Tris les choquèrent, ils avaient lue le rapport officiel et nulle part ces agissements avaient été évoqués. Ils ne savaient pas quels sentiments adopter face à cette nouvelle. Tous avaient la même question : Dans quel enfer a-t-elle vécu ?

Quatre se sentit un peu rassurer sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de cet Ethan. Dans aucun rapport son nom était mentionner, avait-elle voulut le protéger en ne citant pas son nom?

De ce qu'il avait entendu quelques jours plutôt, il était mort, et c'était Tris qui avait appuyé sur la détente. Il ne pouvait pas connaitre le sentiment de dégout qu'elle connaissait pour elle-même mais il comprenait qu'elle souffrait.

* * *

- Il faut travailler plus dure ! Cria Tris à l'attention de Gwen et Anna

Tris leurs fit faire un circuit pour se muscler et améliorer leurs endurances. Anna y arrivait mais pas Gwen, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus de quelques pompes et courir plus d'un kilomètre. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, c'est juste qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.  
En la regardant Tris comprit ce que Quatre et Eric lui disait quelques jours plus tôt. Gwen n'y arrivera pas, elle est trop faible, Tris avait tous essayé pour l'aider mais rien à faire.

Gwen s'étala par terre après 3 pompes, elle pleurait a cause de l'effort que cela lui demandait. Elle se tournait vers Six pour avoir des conseils, mais elle vit dans son regard que quelques chose avait changé, elle comprit que même son instructrice ne pouvait plus l'aider à échapper aux renvois des audacieux. Gwen se leva pour aller la voir.

- Je pensais être plus forte que ça. Je ne t'en veux pas Six au contraire, tu m'as aidée, donner de ton temps mais je n'y arrive pas. Eric me jettera dans quelques jours et je comprends pourquoi.

- Je suis tellement désolé Gwen, tu ne survirais pas ici de toute façon. Des combats peuvent éclater pour un oui ou un non et sans la capacité de te défendre tu finirais par être martyrisé.

Tris sortit un petit papier et lui donna.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Gwen

- L'adresse d'un refuge de sans factions, ne vas jamais dans le quartier Ouest et près des hommes de la « révolution ». Tu te ferais violée et tuer. Reste près de ce foyer, la femme qui le dirige pourra t'aider. Répondit Tris

Gwen la remercia. Tris avait tellement de mal à la laisser partir qu'elle la prit dans ses bras quelques minutes. Elle avait mal au cœur pour cette fille qui avait tout quitté pour finalement être sans faction.

- Prends soin de toi Gwen.

Gwen sortit et laissa Anna et Tris s'entrainer.

- Anna continu à la corde. Sert toi de tes pieds ! S'écria Tris

* * *

Ce soir, une mission d'évaluation a été mis en place, Eric et Lauren contre Tris et Quatre chacun choisiront une équipe de 5 initiés, le but est d'attraper le drapeau fluo de l'autre équipe. Des armes spéciales ont été distribuées, des fléchettes neutralisantes.

- Faites attention avec vos…Commença Quatre, il ne put finir, Thomas, un des jeunes initié venait de tirer dans le pied.

- Mais quel con ! S'énerva Eric en lui retirant la fléchette, la douleur du jeune homme cessa immédiatement.

Les équipes furent rapidement constituées. Tris trouvait que Quatre avait fait un bon choix, il n'avait pas prit les plus fort mais ceux qui savait réfléchir avant d'agir, concept inconnue pour Eric qui lui prenait toujours ceux qui lui ressemblait.

Cela faisait une semaine que Tris n'avait pas adressé la parole à Quatre, elle lui en voulait encore pour Gwen qui avait été viré la veille après divulgation du classement final de la première étape. Tris avait passé la semaine à entraîner dur les « faible » et surtout Gwen mais rien n'y fait, elle n'avait pas put la sauvée. Elle se souviendra toujours des yeux que Gwen avait faits en apprenant son départ, la jeune fille se sentait comme trahis par Tris.

- On y va. Cria Quatre en sautant du train avec son équipe

Tris les suivit de prêt

- Comment procède-t-on ? Demande un initié.

- On à 20 min pour planquer le drapeau après vous devez établir un plan d'attaque ou de défense. Expliqua Tris

Les idées des initiés partaient dans tous le sens. Aucune n'était vraiment réaliste.

- Servez-vous du paysage ! Dit Tris

Elle se leva et commença à escalader la grande roue.

- Tris que fais-tu ? Demanda Quatre

- Je prends de la hauteur. Répondit-elle

Il décida de la suivre en attendant que les initiés trouvent un plan.

- Attends-moi. Dit Quatre

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Répliquât-elle en continuant à monter toujours plus haut

- Tris s'il te plait c'est haut. Gémit-il en regardant en bas

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, pour la première fois, elle vit que Quatre ressentait de la peur. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Le vertige… Dit-elle

Il l'a fusilla du regard

- Chacun ses peurs.

Arrivée tout en haut elle regardait l'horizon, Quatre la rejoignis en quelques minutes.

- Que cherches-tu ? Demanda-t-il

- Nos ennemis pardi ! Répondit-elle comme s'il était un demeuré.

Ils repérèrent le drapeau près du vieux port, au sommet d'une tour. Il leur fallait redescendre pour pouvoir attaquer le plus vite possible. Quatre y alla le premier. En descendant le pied de Tris ripa, elle du s'accrocher à un des maillons de la grande roue là où aurait du se trouver les nacelles.

- Tris ! Cria Quatre

- Je t'en supplie, Quatre fait quelques choses ! Hurlât-elle

- Ne bouge pas je vais essayer quelque chose.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la grande roue se mit en marche, les mains de Tris devenaient de plus en plus moites, ne l'aidant pas à garder une bonne prise sur le maillon en métal. Près de la Terre, elle sauta aussi loin que possible de la roue. Elle se retrouva sur le dos et se mit à rire d'un rire nerveux.

- Ça va ? Demanda Quatre

- Merci, vraiment merci ! Répondit-elle

Il l'aida à se mettre debout. Leurs visages se frôlèrent, aucun des deux ne bougea, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Tris.

- Let's go, la victoire nous attend. Dit-elle

Les initiés leur demandèrent ce qu'il c'était passer, pour toute réponse ils haussèrent les épaules comme deux ados ne voulant avouer leur fautes. Les instructeurs laissèrent les élèves former les groupes ainsi que la stratégie. Tris et Quatre accompagnerait le groupe qui attaquera le bâtiment pendant qu'un groupe de deux montera la tour pour avoir le drapeau.

Le groupe se mit en place, l'attaque est imminente. Eric est au pied de la tour, personne n'a vue Lauren, elle devait être à la recherche de notre drapeau. Silver, le coordinateur de l'attaque nous fit signe d'y aller. Le combat commença. Nous étions plutôt bons en duo avec Quatre, presque redoutable. Eric braqua Quatre mais il ne m'avait pas encore vue.

- Quatre, Quatre, Quatre, tu t'es fais avoir comme un bleu ! Tu me diras si ça fait mal ! Rigola Eric

Tris sortit de l'ombre derrière Eric

- C'est toi qui va me le dire. Dit-elle en appuyant sur la détente.

- Salope ! Cria Eric en s'effondra terre sous la douleur des deux fléchettes.

La bataille reprit, leur déduction sur Laurent était fausse, elle était dans le bâtiment et mettait à mal l'offensive. D'un commun accord Tris et Quatre se dirigèrent vers Lauren. Apres plusieurs rafale de fléchettes et personne de touché, Tris escalada discrètement le conteneur derrière le quel était abrité Lauren. Elle la visa et shoota.

- Game Over, Lauren ! Dit Tris

- Bien joué, je ne l'ai pas vue venir !

Les combats cessèrent, l'équipe de Quatre et Six venait de décrocher le drapeau de l'autre équipe. C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tous rentrèrent au QG. Eric serait les dents mais ne disait rien. Il venait de se faire battre par son pire ennemi et par Tris… « Quel cauchemar » se dit-il.

- Entrainement, demain 10h ? demanda Quatre

- Non ! 14h c'est mieux. Ordonna Eric

- Tu as besoin de temps pour te souler et oublier cette cuisante défaite ? Demanda Tris

- Tu n'as pas besoin de perdre pour te soûler toi ! Répondit Eric méchamment

- Sale con ! Vas te payer de la compagnie et lâche-moi ! Répliquât-elle

- Tu crois franchement que j'ai besoin de payer pour tirer mon coup ? Rigola Eric

Tris regarda attentivement Eric, il était pas mal depuis qu'il s'était couper les cheveux court. Il avait enlevé ses piercings du visage n'en gardant que celui de l'arcade et ceux de ces oreilles. Ses tatouages du cou le rendaient encore plus féroce. Mais c'était toujours Eric …

- Je ne vois pas qui voudrait de toi … Ralliât Tris

* * *

**Merci pour vos commentaires, continuez! **

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je continu ? **

**A bientôt, j'espère !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires ! **

**Merci à ****Miss qqn, Florence****, ****Manollina****, ****Gaelle, ****CarOwliine,****Pims10****, ****MissDauntless****, ... **

**Alors aujourd'hui je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Le classement venait de tomber, Seul 7 des 10 initiés transferts accédaient à la deuxième étape du programme. Gwen n'en faisait pas partit, elle avait du quitter avec deux autres initiés les murs des Audacieux. Tris l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais rien à faire la jeune fille était trop faible.

La formatrice commençait à comprendre la vision de Quatre sur les plus faibles, il n'était pas méchant au contraire. Si les initiés ne pouvaient ne pas résister a l'entrainement, ils se feraient bouffer par la meute audacieuse en quelques jours. Elle avait eu vraiment du mal à se détacher de l'image qu'elle avait de la jeune fille. Quatre l'avait beaucoup aidé en l'écoutant et lui donnant des conseils.

Une fête était organisée pour le début de la deuxième étape. Christina faisait partit du comité des fêtes en plus de son travail dans une boutique. Elle arriva dans la chambre de Tris, son amie état sur la terrasse et fumait une cigarette. Christina ne voulait pas se montrer moralisatrice en lui donnant son avis sur la cigarette, elle se tut.

- Va prendre une douche ! Habille-toi et maquille-toi ! Ce soir c'est la fête, rejoins moi dans la chambre dans une demie heure, je te coifferais. Dit-elle avant de repartir.

Tris n'eu pas le temps de répondre, elle fini rapidement sa cigarette et alla prendre une douche, elle relâcha tout ses muscles sous la pression du jet d'eau chaude. Elle oubliait ses soucis et essayait de ne pas s'en vouloir pour Gwen. Elle lui avait donné un bon refuge pour les jeunes filles sans factions et lui avait donné quelques ficelles pour qu'elle puisse vivre.

Une fois sortit de la douche elle vit sur son lit des vêtements, elle enfila ses sous-vêtements en dentelle noire et regarda de plus prêt ce que son amie Christina lui avait rapporté. Il y avait un pantalon ¾ noir coupe slim très sympa et un gilet de garçon de café noir, qui laissait son dos nu j'aux reins, elle chercha un t-shirt ou autre mais apparemment Christina n'avait pas prévue plus d'habits. Tris enfila les habits et mit les sandales à hauts talon noir qui allait avec. Elle marcha quelques pas et se rendis compte qu'elles étaient plutôt confortable grâce à la petite plateforme sous la partie avant du pied. Elle se maquilla soigneusement elle voulait se sentir belle et désirable. Elle alla chez Christina pour se faire coiffer, comme si elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même…

- Oh ma chérie tu es sexy ! S'écria Christina en la voyant.

Elle fit un tour de Tris, deux nouveaux tatouages trônaient dans le dos de son amie la rendant encore plus attractive. Christina avait bien vue que Tris et Quatre s'entendaient bien, mais aucun des deux ne pensait à aller plus loin, elle voulait donc les aider une peu. Christina avait ordonné à Quatre de mettre ce qu'elle lui avait acheté, un polo noir sans col, un jeans noir bien coupé et des baskets noire montante.

Elle s'activa pour discipliner les cheveux de son amie, elle en fit une très jolie tresse lâche. Elle admira son travail et dit :

- Là tu es une sacrée bombe sexuelle ! En route pour conquérir les cœurs !

Tris rigola et secouait la tête, Christina es tellement excentrique dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle s'arrêta devant un miroir et se regarda, elle devait reconnaitre que son amie avait très bon gout pour les habits et la coiffure.

La fosse était déjà pleine de monde, elles trouvèrent leurs amis assez rapidement.

Zeke donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Quatre et lui fit signe de regarder sur le droite. Devant eux, les deux amies arrivaient un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mec, si tu ne fais rien, elle ne t'attendra pas… !Dit Zeke

- De quoi parles-tu ? Questionna Quatre

- De Tris idiot, met la machine en route ! Vous vous entendez bien alors pourquoi attends-tu ?

- Qui te dis que moi je veux ?

- Je croyais que le mensonge était mal vu chez les « Pète sec ». Et tes yeux la dévorent littéralement. Rigola Zeke

Effectivement Tris était sublime et très sexy ce soir. Mais Quatre était bien trop timide et en retrait pour vouloir l'aborder de cette façon. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la volonté de partager son intimité avec elle. Il n'attendait pas que du sexe d'elle, non, il l'a respectait trop pour la vouloir comme plan d'un soir. Il voyait la jeune femme rigoler avec plein de personnes, elle s'était ouverte au autres ces dernières semaines. On pouvait vraiment voir la différence !

Eric fit monter sur scène les instructeurs des initiés. Lauren, Quatre et Tris se retrouvèrent sur scène à ses cotés. Tris avait pu admirer la tenue de Quatre, il avait vraiment fait un effort pour s'habiller pour faire la fête. Elle appréciait vraiment ce t-shirt qui était assez moulant pour délimiter les pectoraux musclé de Quatre mais pas les abdos, laissant une part de mystère. On avait vraiment envie de lui déchirer ce polo pour voir en dessous…

- Voici nos trois instructeurs de cette années : Lauren, Six et Quatre, vous pouvez les applaudirent ! S'écria Max

La folle déjà chauffé, fit une ovation aux 3 personnes.

- Vous connaissez tous Lauren ? Demandât-il à la foule, un vaste oui fut répondu. « Maitre dans les arts martiaux et ambassadrice de talent ! Une native audacieuse !», « Vous connaissez Quatre ? Major de promo il y a deux ans, il détient le record de 4 peurs et prodige informatique. » Un autre oui se fit entendre. « Et Six ? » Demandât-il, peu de personnes répondirent. « C'est cette extraordinaire jeune femme qui a permit l'arrestation des leaders de « nouvelle révolution » grâce à des mois d'infiltration. Elle n'a que six peurs, le deuxième plus bas record ! Rappelez-vous d'elle mes chers, elle est forte, sexy et intelligente : une vraie audacieuse ! » La foule scanda le nom de Tris qui se sentait mal alaise de cette notoriété soudaine.

- Tu n'aime pas ton quart d'heure de gloire ? La charria Eric

Tris le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas.

- Le travail va continuer demain avec la deuxième étape dans un mois, les initiés passeront le classement final. Mais ce soir, ce soir mes amis, fêtons la fin de la première étape ! S'écria Max

La musique démarra, la foule cria et se mit à danser. Un truc de fou ! Les audacieux se déhanchèrent sur la musique, l'alcool coulait à flot.

- Bravo Christina, cette fête est super ! La félicita Max. « Tris, je suis fière de toi, continu, si tu as besoin je peux t'aider à t'entrainer ! ».

Il partit laissant les deux amies ensemble.

- Max, te propose de t'entrainer ? Depuis quand tu as des contacts particulier avec les leaders ? Rigola Christina

- Je suis une VIP très chère. Se venta Tris pour rire.

Christina lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de dance.

- Ce soir on fait un show, on danse et on met le feu ! Criât-elle

- J'ai besoin d'un verre ou deux avant ! Supplia Tris

Elle aimait danser mais pour elle, pas pour se montrer. Christina l'avait convaincu de faire la fête avec elle. Tris ne voulait pas la décevoir, leur amitié retrouvait comptait énormément pour elle. Christina emmena Tris vers la table de leurs amis. Elle y remplit des shooter de tequila.

- Teq paf pour tout le monde ! Dit-elle en passant le sel et le citron.

- 1….2….ET 3... Dit Tris avant de lécher le sel de sa main, boire le verre et croquer dans le citron.

Tous ses amis firent de même. Dieux que cette sensation de picotement lui faisait réaliser qu'elle était vivante. Deux autres tournées suivirent.

- Maintenant Tris, en piste, vient nous montrer comment tu danses, par-ce-que Messieurs, cette fille dance divinement bien ! Cria Christina au dessus de la musique.

Christina ne savait pas que les garçons les avaient observés lors de leurs entrainements de dance quelques jours plus tôt. La musque changea pour de l'électro, les deux filles dansaient et s'amusaient.

- Alors tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Demanda Christina

- Non, pourquoi ? Répondit Tris

- Tu es belle, forte, intelligente et sexy et célibataire… Il te manque quelqu'un dans ta vie ! Dit son amie

- Je me plais toute seule Christy !

- Tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie ! Ethan n'est plus là, passe à autre chose, cela fait beaucoup de temps. Et puis je ne sais pas tu as remarqué mais Quatre est intelligent, gentil, célibataire et beau garçon…

- En quoi ça me concerne ? Demanda Tris

L'alcool n'aidait pas vraiment Christina à se taire, étant une ancienne sincère, elle à tendance à dire tout ce qu'elle pense.

- Tu es irrécupérable, c'est le type d'homme qu'il te faut ! Il apporterait une stabilité dans ta vie et si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez parlé plusieurs fois ensemble tous les deux, seuls…

- Il ne s'est rien passé Christy, on a discuté comme des amis. Se défendit Tris

Quatre était sympa et plutôt pas mal. Mais il pouvait être un peu snob et l'énerver rapidement. Elle regarda vers la table, Quatre les regardaient dansé, il lui sourit ce à quoi elle fit de même en réponse.

- Tu vois !? Dit Christina

Tris leva les yeux au ciel, elle détestait que son amie s'octroie le droit de se mêler de sa vie personnelle. Elle décida de retourner à table au lieu d'entendre Christina essayer de la caser avec Quatre.

- Vous avez mis le feu ! Dit Will

- Et attend on a dansé sur de l'électro attend le hip-hop, elle va tout déchirer ! Répondit sa copine.

Bizarrement tous les couples de la table se décidèrent à aller danser, il ne restait donc que Quatre et Six, légèrement mal alaise tous les deux.

- Quoi de neuf ? Demanda Quatre pour le pas laisser le silence s'installer.

- J'ai eu tors. Répondit-elle piteusement

- A propos de quoi ?

- Gwen, elle ne peut pas rester ici. Je lui donné une adresse pour qu'elle trouve un bon refuge.

- Tu as bien fais, je n'ais pas prit le partit d'Eric, on avait juste pour une fois la même pensée. Je ne sais pas quelle relation tu as avec lui et je ne veux pas m'en mêler mais c'est vraiment bizarre parfois. Dit-il

- Je n'aime pas Eric enfin c'est compliqué c'est un enfoiré, je le sais mais il m'a cherché là-bas, il est venu me chercher quand je l'ai appelé, je lui suis un peu redevable…

- Non, tu ne l'ais pas, il t'y a envoyé, c'était son job de veiller sur toi et il ne l'a pas bien fait, c'est lui qui t'es redevable ! Tu veux faire un tour ? Proposa Quatre

Tris regarda leurs amis qui les regardaient du coin de l'œil, elle se sentait surveillé et Quatre aussi.

- Le toit, on monte sur le toit ! J'ai besoin d'une clope. Rigolât-elle

Tous deux partirent vers le haut du bâtiment en silence, le même silence qu'il y a quelques semaines, calme et reposant. Tous deux s'assirent sur le bord et regardèrent l'horizon. C'était plus facile de parler quand personne ne vous regarde avec son regard inquisiteur.

- J'ai remarqué que tu ne buvais plus. Commença Quatre en fixant les étoiles

- J'ai suivis le conseil d'un ami, je me suis remis au sport. Dit-elle

- Je me demande bien qui à eu cette merveilleuse et audacieuse idée ! Rigolât-il

Tris rigola elle aussi, elle aimait parler avec Quatre, il n'avait pas besoin de lui raconter sa vie pour comparer à la sienne. Il était calme et patient.

- C'est un ami que je ne connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je sais qu'il a un grand cœur, il est plein de sagesse mais ne l'applique pas toujours pour lui-même ses conseils. Et je n'ais pas toujours été gentille avec lui alors qu'il essayait de m'aider. Crois-tu qu'il pourrait me pardonner ? Dit-elle

Quatre sourit, il savait qu'elle avait trop d'orgueil pour lui dire en face, elle utilisait un moyen détourner de s'excuser, c'était mignon et tellement enfantin. Parfois il oubliait qu'ils n'avaient que 17 et 19 ans.

- Je pense qu'il te pardonne et qu'il est heureux d'avoir une fille comme toi à ses cotés. Et lui aussi à une amie qu'il a blessé et je pense qu'il s'en excuse. Il trouve que c'est une personne exceptionnelle qui a le droit de se pardonner et d'accéder au bonheur. Dit Quatre

Tris ne le regarda pas mais sourie, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Quatre qui mit son bras autour de ses épaules pour être plus confortable.

- Je sais qu'elle a eu mal, qu'elle a perdu son ancien petit ami, mais elle doit avancer, elle est belle et intelligente, plein de mecs sont à ses pieds. Et lui aime sa présence prêt de lui, elle est reposante, calme et douce. Chuchota Quatre

Il eu un long silence, Quatre ne savait pas si elle allait répondre, peut être faisait-elle semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu pour ne pas le blesser. Peut être qu'elle cherchait les mots pour le jeter gentiment.

- Pour le moment c'est trop frais, j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps mais si je devais choisir, je te choisirais Quatre. Avouât-elle

Le cœur de Quatre s'accéléra, il tourna la tête pour voir les yeux de Tris le regarder et sa bouche lui sourire. Il aimait la voir sourire c'était rare, mais celui-là était authentique, sincère. Elle révéla sa tête et le regarda en face. Elle avançait d'avouer un truc fou. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait eu raison ou tord. Elle contempla le visage de Quatre passant de ses yeux à sa bouche sans arrêt, se demandant si elle devait le faire. Elle savait que Quatre n'allait pas faire le premier pas, il lui laissait le choix et attendait patiemment et en silence sa décision.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais à ce moment elle revit sa mère qui lui disait étant petite « soit courageuse ma fille ». Elle sourie encore plus et approcha ses lèvres de celle de Quatre, chacun d'eux ferma les yeux. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et bougèrent ensemble. Il y avait plus qu'un simple baisé, c'était un moment de perdition où chacun laissait exprimer sa détresse, ses peurs, mais aussi sa tendresse et sa joie. Ils reprirent rapidement une bride d'air avant d'ouvrir leurs yeux, leurs fronts se touchaient et leurs yeux se fixaient.

- Prends ton temps, je suis patient. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Apres quelques minutes, il décida de la laissée seule, il voyait bien qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis sur le front en signe de protection.

Tris fumait sa cigarette, elle repensait au baisées qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle avait aimé ça, d'avoir une personne qu'on apprécie qui nous fait du bien. Elle se sentait bien pour une fois, comme s'il avait apaisé ses batailles intérieures. Elle souriait en repensant à Quatre, elle l'aimait bien, elle était attirer par lui et le plus important elle se sentait bien en sa présence.  
Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna pour voir qui venait.

- Fumer tue… Déclara Max

- La connerie aussi. Répondit Tris

Max rigola, elle n'avait pas perdu son humour décapant ! Il prit place sur la corniche du toit à coté de la jeune fille. Il l'appréciait vraiment, il se sentait un peu coupable qu'elle ait du vivre dans un si grand enfer. En lui donnant cette mission il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle se trouverait une situation si complexe.

Il ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes. Tris lui passa une cigarette, qu'il accepta. Il regardait dans la même direction qu'elle : la ville éteinte et le ciel remplit d'étoiles. Il comprenait ce qu'elle y cherchait, le silence pour méditer en paix.

- Tu as changé Tris, tu es plus forte, plus audacieuse. Mais tu garde une part d'altruiste forte en toi et cette part te fait du mal. Je ne dis pas que tu dois l'abandonner, non, cela fait ta force mais pardonne toi tes actions. Tu n'avais pas le choix, tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire. Le temps passe Tris, j'ai des projets pour toi. Reviens me voir quand tu auras trouvé la force d'accepter.

Le discours de Max, la fit réfléchir, c'était un grand leader, il était un natif des audacieux. Fort, courageux et exigent, voilà ce qui la caractérisait, depuis qu'il avait eu des enfants quelques années plutôt, certain disait qu'il avait changé et qu'il s'intéresser plus au bonheur de la faction. Tris avait apprit à le connaitre un peu avant la fin de son initiation puis pendant son infiltration, parfois il lui donnait rendez-vous pour discuter simplement. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis, mais c'était comme un mentor pour elle.

- Quels projets ? Demanda Tris

- Tu n'es pas prête pour le savoir. Eric n'est pas si sadique et méchant que ça, il essaye de t'aider mais à sa façon : du sang et de la sueur. Répondit Max en se levant

- Au fait, Quatre est un bon gars, il t'aidera à surmonter tout ça ! Vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le pense, laisse lui du temps, il a aussi des batailles. Continua Max

- N'en parle pas, on n'a rien décidé. Si ça se sait, on sera tous les deux blessé. Dit-elle

Il hocha la tête et partit. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être énervé ou heureuse de ce que lui venait de dire Max. Tris tira fortement sur sa cigarette par énervement, Max ne voulait pas lui dire et cela l'intriguais fortement. Quelles sont les batailles de Quatre ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit de garder une partie altruiste en elle ? Peut être voulait-il lui confier un poste d'ambassadrice au près des autres factions… Quand à Eric, c'est vrai que s'il avait voulue lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il l'a poussait dans ses retranchement quand les autres lui caressaient le dos.

* * *

_**Alors ? **_

_**Des commentaires ? **_

_**Avez-vous aimé?**_

_**Donnez-moi votre avis ! **_

_**Merci et à bientôt **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Et encore merci pour vos commentaires! **

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

- Encore ! S'écria Tris en se levant pour réattaquer Eric

Depuis une semaine elle s'entrainait dur avec lui, peu de personne avait son niveau de combat, il n'avait aucun problème à la pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle en bavait vraiment, son corps et son visage pouvaient en témoigner, Eric n'était pas en reste non plus, il avait de sacré marques lui aussi, malgré les gants qu'ils portaient. Max venait les conseiller de temps à autres entre deux dossiers.

- Utilise plus tes genoux et coudes. Tes coups de poing manquent de force pour le mettre KO. Dit Max

Le combat reprit, Eric et Tris luttaient, c'était dur pour les deux, ils étaient épuiser de leurs journée et des combats de la semaine. Aucun des deux n'aimait perdre ce qui rendait l'abandon impossible. Elle arriva à le faire chuter et à se mettre à califourchon su lui pour le frapper.

- Attention Tris. S'écria Max quand Eric lui saisit les épaules et la retourna.

Le choc fut assez violent pour lui couper le souffle une seconde. Un coup de poing la fit sortir de sa stupeur. Elle plaqua la tête d'Eric sur son ventre et bloqua le haut de son corps avec ses jambes.

- Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais adoré chaton. Ricana Eric

Il se dégagea avec rapidité, Tris se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi bon en immobilisation.

- Comment as-tu fais ? Personne, ne nous entrainent comme ça ici. Dit-elle

- Amar était un des meilleurs profs de combat que la faction ait eu, il m'a entrainé. Répondit Eric

La conversation se fini et le combat reprit. Max voyait bien que ses deux élèves avaient du mal à prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre, Eric sortirait surement vainqueur, il était plus costaud et encaissait mieux les coups. Mais Tris était plus intelligente, d'un autre coté sa vie n'étant pas en danger elle ne donnait pas le meilleur d'elle-même.

Eric envoya un coup de pied tellement fort que Tris vola un mètre plus loin, elle ne se releva pas. Eric et Max allèrent voir comment elle se sentait.

- Tu n'as pas maintenu la tension au niveau des abdos. Aller, debout, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, passe à l'infirmerie faire voir tes cotes ! Lui dit Max en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Tris partit vers l'infirmerie laissant Eric et Max seul dans la salle d'entrainement.

- Elle progresse. Je dois reconnaitre que j'ai de plus en plus de mal. Explique Eric

- Je le vois, tu es un excellent combattant et elle aussi. Elle apprend vite et sait très bien se servir de tes faiblesses. Ricana Max

Eric sourit mais ne répondit pas, il savait bien qu'il était encore le meilleur mais il est vrai qu'elle valait le détour en combat. Il retourna dans sa chambre où l'attendait Amber, elle n'était pas sa copine loin de là, ils couchaient juste ensemble. Eric n'avait aucune considération pour elle et elle aimait être dominée. Il se servait d'elle pour décharger toutes les tensions de la journée.

* * *

- Tris, que t'est-il encore arrivé ? Demanda Matt, le doc des audacieux.

- Entrainement, vous pouvez vérifier mes cotes, j'ai pris un sale coup. Dit-elle

Il l'emmena dans une salle d'occultation.

- Il faudrait que tu te mettes en sous-vêtements, faut que je vérifie tes autres blessures. Expliquât-il

Elle se coucha sur la table d'osculation, elle avait des sous-vêtements de sport. Le doc toucha ses cotes, un petit mouvement de recul prit Tris, elle souffla et s'excusa.

- Vous avez mal ? Demandât-il

- Non, vos mains sont un peu froides. Expliquât-elle avec un sourire.

Le doc frotta ses mains ensemble pour les réchauffer et occultât à nouveau Tris. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'une main d'homme s'était posé sur elle sauf pour les combats. Elle avait encore un peu de mal avec ça, le seul homme qui l'avait touché c'était Ethan… Ses racines altruistes ressortaient, elle était gênée quand le doc descendait sur ses cuisses.

Il le remarqua à cause des muscles qui se tendirent sous son touché mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il savait qu'elle était un transfère Altruiste, il avait même été étonné qu'elle accepte de se dévêtir. Il connaissait son dossier médical par-cœur, il l'avait soigné après son évasion des sans faction, elle avait de multiples contusion soignées à la vas-vite, diverses carences alimentaires et un petit stress post traumatique. Il avait ordonné à Max de lui donner un post loin de la foule pour qu'elle ait le temps de se remettre.

Ces mois au mur d'enceinte lui avait fait du bien, ils avaient discuté plusieurs fois de ce qui c'était passé durant son immersion, elle avait toujours eu de la retenue dans ses mots et sa façon de présenter les choses, comme si elle essayait de minimiser la misère qu'elle avait affronté. Il avait lu les vrais rapports, vue les photos, … Il admirait Tris pour son courage et sa dévotion pour le bien de tous, car oui il savait qu'elle l'avait fait pour tout le monde et pas pour mettre un élément choc sur son CV comme d'autres.

Tris était toujours aussi muette, ne parlant que si c'était nécessaire, le doc l'aimait bien pour ce silence, il avait peu de patient qui ne lui racontait pas avec fierté comment ils s'étaient blesser, peu se plaignait, les divergents ne se plaigne pas souvent. Dans son métier, il avait vue bon nombre d'audacieux franchir la fine limite entre le courage et la stupidité, même Tris l'avait franchit quand elle buvait pour oublier.

Il pouvait constater qu'elle buvait modérément et que son physique s'étoffait à nouveau, il avait eu peur qu'un retour brutal au QG la fasse perdre pied, ce qu'elle avait fait au départ, mais maintenant elle allait mieux mentalement même si elle mettait son corps à rude épreuve.

- Prend quelques jours de repos sur ton entrainement. Tu as besoin de repos, tu t'entraine tous les jours fort après ton bouleau d'entraineur, prend deux-trois jours et tu recommenceras. Dit-il

Elle grogna un peu, elle n'aimait pas devoir arrêter son entrainement. Mais d'un autre coté elle savait que le doc le faisait pour elle et qu'il avait raison : elle était épuisée. Elle se rhabilla et partit dîner.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas prit un repas avec les autres et Quatre n'avait pas besoin d'elle cette semaine pour faire passer les tests de peurs. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la nuit où ils c'étaient embrassés, ils ne s'évitaient pas mais Tris ne savait pas se qu'elle voulait faire. Donc elle évitait de tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Elle avait prit tout son temps libre pour s'entrainer avec Max et Eric et ne voir personne.

- Oh mon dieu Tris, que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Christina en inspectant le visage de son amie.

- C'est Eric ? Lui aussi à des sales blessures ! Continua Quatre

Il était un peu énervé qu'elle se fasse martyrisée comme ça ! Il était prêt à se battre pour elle si elle lui demandait !

- Tu t'es fait passé dessus par un train ou quoi ? Rigola Will

Tris rigola avec lui, elle n'était pas sur qu'on pouvait comparer Eric à un train, quoi que quand il vous plaque à terre vous voyez un tunnel avec de la lumière.

- J'ai eu la mise à niveau combat version Max et Eric. Expliquât-elle

- Tu déconne !? S'énerva Christina

Tris secoua la tête pour toute réponse, elle prit place à la table avec son plateau. Quatre grimaça il avait eu la « chance » de s'entrainer avec les leaders une fois ou deux et il savait que c'était un rythme soutenu et très violent.

- C'est de la folie, Eric est un excellent combattant et il doit faire deux fois ton poids, ce n'est pas juste comment combat. S'écria Marlene

- Aucun combat n'est juste dans la réalité, on combat celui qu'on a en face de soit, Eric est un bon partenaire de combat. Max et Lauren nous entrainent ensemble. Ce n'est pas facile mais j'aime bien, je progresse vite. Expliqua Tris

Tous ses amis la prenait pour une folle, combattre Eric c'est combattre le diable, seul une poignée d'audacieux ont le niveau nécessaire pour le combattre, Quatre qui l'avait battue plus d'une fois au cours de l'initiation n'était même plus sur de pouvoir le battre, si un combat devait éclater entre eux. Eric s'entrainait avec Max, Bruce, les leaders, ce dernier le dernier des 3 leaders audacieux, mais il ne se montre pas souvent en public, il travaille avec le gouvernement. Les leaders s'entraient ensemble sous la direction de Lauren, qui à eu le poste d'entraineur d'art martial après la disparition Amar l'année deux ans auparavant.

- Tu n'as pas trop de mal ? demanda Zeke

- Non, je ne suis vraiment pas mauvaise au combat, regarde Eric, il a quelques séquelles de nos combats. Répondit Tris

- Tu en as plus. Rigola Uriah

- Normal, tu as vue sa taille ? Répondit Tris en rigolant aussi

Le diner se passait bien, tous rigolaient aux blagues des uns et des autres. Zeke et Shauna s'arrêtèrent de rire et regardèrent fixement derrière Tris. Toute la tablée regarda pourquoi cet arrêt soudain. Eric et Max étaient là.

- Que t'a dis le doc ? Demanda Max à Tris

- Je ne dois pas combattre demain et ça ira. Répondit-elle

Elle ne voulait pas leurs donner la vraie limite, Eric s'en servirait comme arme contre elle. Elle devrait serer les dents et tout ira bien.

- Menteuse, il a dit deux-trois jours minimum, impatiente de prendre des coups chaton ? Railla Eric

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question, si tu connais déjà la réponse ? Tu peux parler, je crois qu'on est ex-æquo sur le nombre de coups prit. Rétorqua Tris

- Demain on ferra du tir, vient à 8h. Repose-toi bien Tris. Conclu Max en lui lançant un regard bienveillant.

- Oui, repose-toi Tris, tu as vraiment une sale tête, je me demande ce que tu fais la nuit ! Oh si tu as des insomnies ma chambre est dans le même couloir. Se moqua Eric

- Même pas en rêve ! Réplica Tris

- Si tu savais se qu'on fait dans mes rêves, ton coté altruiste aurait du mal à s'en remettre… Murmura Eric à son oreille.

Personne n'avait entendu la dernière phrase d'Eric, mais la grimasse de dégout de Tris voulait tout dire. Eric rejoignit la table des leaders avec un sourire narquois. Quatre fusilla Eric du regard, il était jaloux et essayait de le cacher, mais quand Eric flirtait avec sa… « Sa… quoi d'ailleurs ? » Pensât-il. Bref avec Tris, il était énervé.

- Il aime vraiment te provoquer. Que lui as-tu fais ? Il c'est passer quelque chose entre vous ? Sérieusement il est toujours distant avec tout le monde sauf avec toi et les leaders. Dit Lynn

Toute la table se tendit, Lynn avait un franc parler prononcer, on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait des sincères. La mâchoire de Tris se tendit, Quatre aussi, il attendait la réponse à cette question, si sa se trouve Tris l'avait embrassé puis s'était tourner vers Eric, où ils avaient eu une histoire ensemble et elle ne lui avait pas dit.

- On a bossé ensemble, je n'ai pas choisis mon partenaire pour la mission, il n'y a rien eu entre nous, d'autres questions ? Rétorqua violement Tris en soutenant le regard Lynn

Lynn finit par détourner le regard, Marlene, envoya un regard noir à son amie pour avoir posé une question pareille. Quatre fut à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Tris venait d'avouer qu'elle avait une relation bizarre avec Eric.

Zeke comprenait pourquoi une sorte de lien liait Tris à Eric, il avait été la seule personne audacieuse à lui parler pendant des mois, il avait été son lien avec sa faction. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié encore moins de l'amour juste une relation bizarre.

* * *

Quatre fini les examens plutôt et laissa libres les initiés pour qu'ils puissent souffler ou s'entrainer au combat. Lui alla trouver Zeke dans la salle de contrôle. Il apporta deux part de gâteau et des sodas. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle de contrôle. Quatre prit place au coté de son ami.

- Qu'as-tu à me demander d'aussi important ? Rigola Zeke en voyant les « offrandes ».

- Je viens juste te tenir compagnie, je n'ai rien à faire. Répondit Quatre

- Hum… Hum … ça ne marche pas, raconte moi tout, surtout si c'est sur Tris ! L'encouragea Zeke.

Quatre souffla et prit une gorgée de soda. Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête amis n'y parvint pas. Il était très difficile pour lui de s'ouvrir et c'était pire quand il devait parler de ses sentiments.

- On c'est embrassé. A la fête la semaine dernière. Finit-il par dire.

Zeke qui avait toujours son nez sur l'écran, sauvegarda son travail et tourna la tête vers son ami. Il était surprit de cette révélation.

- Et tu ne m'a rien dit ? Pas bien ! Rigola Zeke. « Trêve de plaisanterie, c'est quoi le problème ? »

- On ne s'est pas revue depuis sauf au diner de hier soir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, en plus avec Eric dans le coin… Eluda Quatre

- Tu es jaloux d'Eric parce qu'il passe plus de temps avec Tris ? Ou parce qu'ils ont une relation que tu ne comprends pas ? Demanda Zeke

Il était vraiment bon pour discerner les problèmes des gens, comme Quatre d'ailleurs mais ils étaient incapable de le faire pour eux même. Quatre réfléchi à la question, c'est vrai que Tris lui manquait et aussi il ne comprenait pas la relation.

- Les deux … Dit-il

- Premièrement, vas toquer à sa porte et propose lui d'aller se balader ou que sais-je. Deuxièmement, il ne c'est rien passé entre eux, je pense qu'Eric n'a pas vraiment des vue sur elle, elle représente juste l'inaccessible, celle qu'il n'arrivera pas à soumettre. Troisièmement, personne ne sait comment c'était là-bas, ils ont bossé ensemble, il était son lien avec la maison, sa faction ! Mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'elle l'aime bien. C'est juste une personne qui compose sa vie qu'elle le veuille ou non. Alors bouge-toi les fesses aussi pour l'inviter à sortir au lieu de te morfondre. Laisse lui de la place pour ce qui relève d'Eric, ne prend pas sa défense, jamais !

- Et si elle refuse ? Elle m'a a peine parlé au diner… Commença Quatre

Zeke soulé par son ami lui mit une baffe derrière la tête.

- Arrête de faire ton altruiste, Tu es AUDACIEUX ! Agis comme tel ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Celui qui veut cherche un moyen, les autres des excuses ! Expliqua Zeke

Quatre se frotta la tête et médita ce que son ami venait de lui dire.

- Merci, mec ! Dit Quatre avant de sortir.

A la porte il croisa Shauna. Il la salua vite fait et partit vers sa chambre trouvé une solution.

- Que lui arrive t-il ? Demanda Shauna en s'installant a coté de son petit-ami.

- Il cogite trop pour un mec, on dirait une fille, trop d'altruiste en lui ! Rigola Zeke

* * *

**Alors Des commentaires ?**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Merci **

**A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolé pour cette longue absence ! Je suis maintenant en vacance j'essayerais d'écrire plus vite!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

_Tris se trouvait dans des habits noir sales et usées, elle entra dans l'entrepôt qui leurs servait de lieu de vie. Elle traversa la grande salle en passant à coté de la cage de combat. A chaque fois qu'elle la regardait un frisson de dégout la faisait frémir. Elle hâta l'allure pour rejoindre Ethan, rester seule dans la salle pouvait devenir dangereux. Une grosse main lui attrapa le bras et la fit se retourner. _

- _Alors chérie, on est toute seule ? Demanda un homme_

- _Dégage Jeff, je ne suis pas à toi ! Ne me touche plus jamais ! Grognât-elle_

- _Sinon quoi ? Tu vas envoyer ton petit copain me casser la gueule ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Ralliât-il _

_Entre temps un autre homme s'avança pour entendre mieux la dispute. _

- _Il y a un problème Jeff ? Demanda l'homme_

- _Je proposais à Tris de passer du temps avec moi … Dit-il _

- _Elle est déjà prise, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre ! _

_Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard quelques instants avant que Jeff parte. _

- _Merci Jake ! Remercia Tris_

- _Reste avec Ethan, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ! Ne sors pas seule ! Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver ici ! S'énerva Jake_

- _Je sais, j'avais besoin d'air et Ethan n'était pas disponible… Expliqua Tris_

_En faite elle revenait d'une réunion avec Eric, son parton. Ils avaient fait un point sur sa mission. Elle était sous couverture depuis près de 7 mois, cela commençais à être long !  
Elle remercia encore une fois Jake et rejoignit son petit ami dans le bureau aménagé à l'étage. Ethan n'était pas seul, Edward, Mollie, Jeff et Tim se trouvaient là aussi. Son petit ami avait la mâchoire serré et des étincelle de rage dans les yeux, « mauvais signe » se dit Tris._

- _Ah Tris, vient avec nous on doit discuter. Dit Edward_

_Ils repassèrent tous par l'entrepôt, Ethan sera la main de Jake pour lui dire bonjour. La progression fut rapide, personne n'osait défier Edward et Tim les leaders. Edward était toujours un excellent combattant même un œil en moins. Il avait gagné en violence et hargne._

_ Tous allèrent dans une zone désaffecté de la ville, c'étai courant ce genre de réunion, personne ne savait si il n'y avait pas des micros ou caméra. Ce qui l'était moins c'est que les quatre fassent face à Tris. _

- _Tu sais pourquoi on est ici ? Demanda Edward._

_- __Non pas du tout, c'est quoi se bordel Ed ? S'énerva Tris_

_Une partie d'elle priait pour qu'un miracle se produise. Elle ne savait pas s'ils l'avait vue discuter avec Eric. Si elle était découverte, une mort violente et lente l'attendait. Elle essaya de garder son angoisse pour elle. _

- _Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais pus passer la première étape chez les audacieux et te faire jeter à le deuxième. Tu es trop intelligente et tu as trop de volonté. _

- _ Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Tris_

_Elle commençait à stresser de plus en plus, la panique montait et elle avait des difficultés à la contenir. _

- _On t'a vue avec Eric, notre cher Eric, leader des Audacieux. Il t'a envoyé toi, la petite et frêle native altruiste. Cruel de sa part, ici c'est le sexe et la violence qui prime. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? _

- _Tu te trompe Edward, je ne sais pas qui t'a raconté ça mais il veut me mettre hors course ! Ne le crois pas. J'ai montré mon allégeance ! Expliqua Tris_

_Edward, Tim et Ethan sortirent des pistolets. _

- _On a eu confirmation. Tu mens ! Tu nous a trahis ! On a voté, ton châtiment sera la mort. Dit-il en pointant son arme sur elle. _

_Elle regarda Ethan les yeux écarquillés. Bang… Bang…Deux détonations se firent entendre. _

* * *

Tris se réveilla en sursaut, encore un cauchemar se dit-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une nuit sans. Elle se leva incapable de se rendormir et fuma une cigarette sur le balcon.

Elle regardait l'aube se levé, il était 5h du matin, pour une fois elle avait pu dormir un peu. Elle se passait une main sur le visage et baillait tout le temps. Son autre main qui tenait sa cigarette tremblait légèrement. Elle avait vraiment du mal à dormir, la seule nuit sans cauchemar elle l'avait passée avec Quatre…

Elle repensait à leur baisés, leurs étreintes, leurs discutions… Elle sourie sans s'en rendre compte. Une partie d'elle s'ennuyait de lui, l'autre avait du mal à admettre qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie.

* * *

- Salut Tori, Bud comment ça va ? Demanda Tris en entrant dans la boutique de tatouage, il y avait pas de client à ce moment précis.

- Bien et toi ? Tu veux un nouveau tatouage ? Demanda Tori

- Je pensais à une croix entremêlé d'une épée et une fleur de lys. Oh oui le chiffre 6 et No pain, no gain. Tu as de la matière pour travailler ? Demanda Tris

Tori et Bud travaillèrent ensemble sur le dessin.

- La croix c'est le symbole du sacrifice et de l'équilibre. L'épée c'est pour la l'honneur et la justice. La fleur de lys pour la pureté, la dignité et la noblesse. Commença Bud

- Le 6 pour ton nom mais je pense que c'est plus profond. Il est associé à l'équilibre, la puissance, l'amour, l'altruisme mais aussi à l'obstination et la domination. Vrai ? Demanda Tori

- Exact et « No pain, No gain » pour le courage et le dépassement de soit.

Tori approuvait le choix de Tris, elle avait bien choisit ce tatouage. Avec Bud ils dessinèrent un magnifique tatouage. Une croix avec en pommeau et la fin des deux Quillons en fleur de lys. La fin de la croix en pointe d'épée, sur le haut de la lame un 6 simple. Un ruban entourait lâchement l'épée, dessus était écrit « No pain, No Gain ». Ce dessin était vraiment magnifique, ils étaient très fièrent de leurs travail !

Tris montra son omoplate droit, elle ne voulait pas un tatouage aussi grand que celui de Quatre, elle demanda qu'il ne dépasse pas une dizaine de centimètres. Tori prit une aiguille fine, les détails de ces tatouages seront difficiles à faire, mais elle adorait son travail et y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

- Tu n'es pas venue que pour ça ? demanda Tori une fois seule avec Tris

- Si enfin, je fais des cauchemars. J'ai du mal, mon cerveau ne cesse de ressassé le passé. Comment dois-je faire ? Répondit-elle

- Je ne sais pas du tout, tu as un cerveau différent, demande des médocs au doc. Ou parle à quelqu'un je ne sais pas…

Tori avait fait passé le test pour déterminé la faction aux 16 ans de Tris, elle était la seule personne qui savait qu'elle était divergente.

- J'ai entendue tes amies parler de Quatre et toi … Commença Tori

- Il n'y a rien entre nous, nos amis essayent de nous casé ensemble. C'est tout ! S'énerva Tris

- Hum...Hum, tu t'énerve bien trop pour une broutille. Quatre est un type formidable, il est une personne de confiance, intelligent, à l'écoute et plutôt pas mal. Il peut etre bien pour toi. Dit Tori

- Mais il n'y… Commença Tris

- Tait toi et écoute, je faisais partit des volontaires pour te chercher chez les sans-factions. Je suis venue pour toi ! Et ce que j'ai vue là-bas m'a bouleversé, tu as fais des choses que peut de gens auraient fait. Tu es courageuse, mais tu es brisée ! Je vous ai vue sur le toit, tu étais calme, sereine et heureuse. Ne le laisse pas filer Tris, il attendra si tu lui promets quelques choses mais ne le laisse pas dans le doute.

* * *

Eric et Max attendaient Tris au stand de tir, ils avaient prévue de lui faire manier plusieurs armes. Puis de faire un parcourt d'obstacles et de la mettre en compétition contre Eric dans tout le bâtiment Audacieux.

- N'y vas pas trop fort, ou le doc nous tuera ! Dit Max

Il avait toujours un peu peur pour Tris, elle était blessée physiquement et mentalement pas encore parfaitement stable. Cette dernière entra dans la salle, elle avait des cernes violette, la nuit avait du être rude. Elle n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup.

- Tiens Pète sec, on t'a amené de nouveau joujou ! Dit Eric

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Ralla Six au plus grand bonheur d'Eric

- C'est des versions améliorées des armes utilisées habituellement. Prend tes marques, règle tes paramètres de tir et Shoote ! Expliqua Max

Tris prit le M4 dans ses mains, avec ses 3,5kg il n'était pas si léger que ça ! Elle le positionna dans son épaule. Visa la cible et tira. Le recul était un peu plus fort que l'ancien model, mais la vitesse de tir beaucoup plus rapide. Elle tira plusieurs fois pour s'habituer, une fois bien en main elle cessa le tir.

- Pas mal ! Admis Eric

Il lui donna le pistolet. En lui indiçant que c'était un Beretta 92. Elle réussit à tirer toutes les balles dans le centre de la cible. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les armes, elle préférait les couteaux même si faire du tir sportif de temps en temps lui faisait du bien, surtout quand elle imaginait son pire ennemi comme cible.

Max et Eric lui expliquèrent comment monter et les démonter les armes et les nouveautés sur les modèles. Elle était une très bonne élève, elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'ils lui disaient. C'était bizarre pour Tris et Eric qui avaient l'habitude de se moquer tout le temps l'un de l'autre. Pour une fois Eric était sérieux et démonterait un certain talent pour enseigner le maniement des armes.

- Maintenant, toi et moi, on va faire un petit jeu. On a le droit de se faire toucher 4 fois, mais seulement une fois dans la tête et une autre dans le cœur. Le dernier debout gagne. On doit pas avoir de contact physique, désolé chaton tu n'aura pas le droit de me passer sur le corps pendant cet exercice, mais ce soir je suis tout à toi ! Rigola Eric

- Eric ! Le rappela à l'ordre Max

Lui-même rigolant des bêtises d'Eric. Il aimait bien que Tris soit un peu secouée et c'était toujours drôle de voir Eric se faire remettre en place par Tris. Il savait qu'Eric ne serait pas mécontent s'il arrivait à coucher avec Tris, c'était un défit pour lui. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'air intéressé.

Eric rigola fort.

- Arrête ! On dirait un phoque retardé ! S'écria Tris

Max serrait les lèvres pour éviter de rire à cette insulte. Eric fut un peu vexé mais rien trop grave.

- On peut aller partout dans les 3 premiers étages, on ne doit pas monter dans les étages habitations. On ne doit pas rester plus de 5 min sans mouvement. Personne ne sais pour notre petit défit, on ne tire pas sur les autres et on ne leurs demande pas des infos ! Une violation d'une des règles donne la victoire à l'autre. Compris ? Expliqua Eric

- Que le show commence mon biquet ! Rigola Tris

Ils s'équipèrent tous les deux d'une radio et d'une réplique de M4 fait exclusivement pour faire du paint-ball. Tris trouvait ce petit jeu très amusant. Mais l'affrontement sera fou et long. Max accompagna Tris à la salle de contrôle, elle partirait de là et Eric du stand de tir. Les 3 premiers étages et le sous sol accueillait les bureaux administratif, de sécurité et ceux des leaders. En plus des magasins de tatouage, cantine, bref tout ce qui était publique. La mission sera tendu, l'immeuble était grand et remplit de personne.

- Alors prête ? Demanda Zeke chargé de vérifier les caméras.

- Oh que oui ! ça va être sympa ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

- 3…2…1… La Chasse est ouverte ! Dit Max à Tris et Eric

Tris était au 3ème, elle savait qu'Eric n'aurez pas le temps de monter au 3ème, elle descendit rapidement au premier, le premier offrait de grand espace mais aussi de multiple coin de repli. Elle savait que son adversaire le savait aussi, le premier serait leur terrain d'affrontement.

- Hé Tris que fais-tu avec une arme ? Demanda Uriah étonné

- Je chasse Eric, Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus il faut que j'y aille. Répondit-elle

Elle continua son inspection des bureaux, personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle avait même trouvé le bureau de Bruce qui la regarda un peu bizarrement, il n'était pas au courant pour le jeu. Il la laissa partir en lui souhaitant bonne chance. « Où-es-ce qu'Eric irait ? » Se demandât-elle

Eric voulait l'épuiser à le chercher et l'emmener sur son terrain, là ou il avait choisit. Il faisait donc des tours près de la cantine. C'était un terrain bien difficile pour une confrontation mais tellement drôle.

Une idée vint dans la tête de Tris, Eric est imbu de lui-même, égoïste et adore le show, il est bientôt midi. Il sera forcément à la cantine. Elle décida de monté sur la passerelle qui surplombais la cantine pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Eric se tenait près d'une table, il tournait entre les tables tout en surveillant la porte d'entrée. Personne ne lui avait encore demandé pourquoi il portait une arme de paint-ball, en même temps tout le monde se disait qu'il était un peu fou sur les bords.

Tris s'installa à genoux pour shooter Eric, elle était à découvert mais si tout se passait bien elle n'aurait pas besoin de se cacher. Elle ralentit sa respiration pour shooter Eric en pleine tête à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Salut Tris ! Cria un des initiés.

Eric se tourna pour chercher Tris du regard il se baissa pour éviter de se faire shooter, il l'avait repérer sur la passerelle.

Tris shoota mais la balle atterrit sur le mur, elle couru pour se mettre à l'abri, Eric ripostait déjà et elle n'avait pas de protection.

Toutes les personnes de la cantine s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la bataille entre les deux combattants.

Eric savait que Tris devrait franchir la porte d'entrée pour le toucher, il avait prit place dans le seul angle mort de la passerelle. Et pour sa part Tris ne voulait pas franchir cette porte, elle serait dans la seconde abattue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pas grand-chose ne pouvait lui servir de bouclier ou l'aider. Elle couru jusqu'à l'armurerie quelques pétards. Elle y mit le feu devant la salle à manger, les pétards retentir comme des coups de feu.

La foule de la cantine se leva dans un vent de panique pour aller voir dans le couloir. C'est à ce moment que Tris d'entrer à contre courant dans la cantine, Eric ne savait plus où regarder. Toute les personnes présentent devenaient incontrôlable.

Avant même de se rendre compte de son erreur, Il sentit un canon sur sa tête.

- Tu es mort ! Dit Tris

- Tu ne m'as pas encore tiré dessus. Rétorqua Eric

Tris lui tira à bout portant dans la poitrine. La balle de peinture atteignit Eric et le fit grimacer sous la douleur.

- Tris gagne. Déclare Max avec un grand sourire.

Il avait suivis la bataille sur les écrans de la salle de contrôle. Eric avait fait le fainéant et était devenu prévisible. Normal que Tris est gagnée.

* * *

Tris fouillait pour la centième fois son armoire pour trouver des habits sympa, mais rien à faire elle ne trouvait rien qui lui convenait. Finalement elle mit un slim noir et une chemise longue violette foncée avec son éternel blouson en cuir noir et ses bottines. Elle se maquillait pour sortir. Quatre lui avait proposé de dîner avec elle. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous à 20h près des rails.

Quatre l'emmena vers un ancien bâtiment, il avait prévue un petit pique nique, simple mais avec une vue exceptionnelle sur la ville. La chaleur de la saison leur permettait cette folie. Elle lui avait manquée, il ne savait toujours pas quel était la décision de Tris. Son coté altruiste lui disait de lui laisser de l'espace mais d'un autre coté elle lui manquait terriblement.

Tris fut étonner de l'endroit elle n'avait jamais pensé faire un repars aussi haut percher.. Le diner simple se déroula sans encombre, le couple trouvait ses marque plus ou moins, ils se parlaient de tout et de rien, rigolant à bon cœur et se souriant souvent. Quatre se frottait les mains en signe de stress, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Parle-moi. Demandât-elle

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais patient mais une semaine sans te voir, sans un regard ou une parole, j'ai un peu du mal. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête …

- Je suis désolé Quatre, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je m'en excuse. Cela me fait bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un. Je te promets de faire des efforts. Expliquât-elle

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. C'était comme une promesse de douceur mais aussi de douleur qui sortirait un jour où l'autre, cette douleur sous-jacente qui les consumaient tout les deux pour des raisons différentes. Apres plusieurs heures de parole et d'embrassades, ils s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre laissant Morphée les emporter tous les deux au pays des rêves.

* * *

**Alors des commentaires? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre,**

**je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à publier le chapitre d'avant, **

**alors je me suis mise rapidement à l'écriture de cette fiction pour vous. **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Une enveloppe avait été glissée sous la porte ce matin. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une enveloppe des Audacieux. Tris l'ouvrit et lu :

_Ma chère Béatrice,_

_Je t'écris car je suis inquiète, j'ai croisé ton frère il y a quelques jours et il n'est plus le même. Il méprise les altruistes ! Il m'a insulté et dénigré plusieurs fois. _  
_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe chez les érudits mais nous ne sommes plus les bienvenues. Pourrais-tu te renseigner ? Je sais qu'il va faire une visite chez les audacieux bientôt. _

_Cela me fais mal d'avoir mes deux enfants loin de moi. _  
_Tu resteras toujours ma petite fille._

_ Je t'aime. _

_Maman_

Tris fut surprise de cette lettre, comment son frère avait-il pu parler mal à leur mère ? Lui si advenant avant le choix… 2 ans lui avaient suffit pour avoir un lavage de cerveau. Elle était vraiment en colère contre son frère, elle l'avait toujours aimé mais il n'était pas proche. Mais cette accusation lui fendait le cœur, sa mère était une femme si douce et prévenante. Elle attendrait le jour de la fameuse visite pour mettre les oints sur les i !

* * *

Dans l'après midi des Erudits devaient venir en visite officielle, Jeannine sera là avec quelques personnes pour parler de son projet pour la ville. Seule les leaders pouvaient participer. Tris devait rester pas loin de la salle de contrôle et de la salle de réunion au cas où ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle souhaitait aussi attraper son frère pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Béatrice ! Je te présente Cara. Salua Caleb

Tris le regarda de haut en bas avec un air dédaigneux

- Bonjour Cara, pouvez-vous nous laissez seul quelques minutes ? Je dois discuter avec mon frère. Dit Tris

Cara partit laissant le frère et la sœur dans la salle d'entrainement.

- Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! S'écria Caleb

- Et toi tu crois que tu peux mal parler à notre mère ? Attaqua Tris

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Tris ! S'énerva Caleb

Le frère et la sœur montaient dans les tours tout les deux.

- Oh que si je vais m'en mêlé, Pour qui te prends-tu pour insulter notre mère, elle a toujours été qu'amour avec nous ! Elle t'a tout donné et toi tu l'a remercie en l'insultant !?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Les altruistes vont détruire le système

Tris n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse dire des choses pareilles. Son frère avait été un si bon altruiste pendant 16 ans !

- Tu es vraiment trop con mais on vient de là-bas, toi et moi, on est né ALTRUISTE !

- Tu viens de dire « con » ? Cela ne te ressemble pas Béatrice, cesse de jurer comme un chartrier !

Caleb était choquée du langage de sa sœur, il savait qu'elle avait un partie sauvage en elle c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait été transférer dans la faction des audacieux. Il considérait cette faction comme des soldats mal discipliné et shooter à l'adrénaline.

- Je viens de dire « con » et je le redirais tant que tu n'auras pas fait des excuses mémorables à notre mère ! Tu te crois supérieur aux autres depuis que tu es chez les érudit, tu es devenu froid, égoïste, hautain et sans respect. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Rétorqua Tris

Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon lâche et il découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait des tatouages. Il n'y avait que dans cette faction que les tatouages étaient autorisés et même conseillés.

- J'ai peut-être un peu changé mais toi, chère sœur, regarde toi avec tes tatouages et ton langage, on dirait une putain de bas étage ! Oh j'ai presque oublié de te demander combien de fois tu t'étais déshonoré chez les sans faction ?

Tris se sentait mal, c'est comme s'il l'avait poignardé avec un couteau. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour avant qu'elle perde un peu de son contrôle. Elle l'attrapa au col de sa chemise.

- Tu es vraiment un sale con ! Je regrette que Quatre t'es sauvé la vie. Dégage Caleb, avant que je ne décide de te faire payer tes paroles.

- Tu me frapperais ? Je suis ton GRAND FRERE et j'accompagne Jeannine dans une viste OFFICIELLE ! S'étranglât-il

- A partir du moment où tu as insulté notre mère, je n'ais plus eu de frère et tes paroles confirment ce fait ! Si tu avais été encore mon frère tu ne m'aurais JAMAIS traité de putain ! Dégage Caleb, Dégage vite, si je te revois ça ne sera pas bon pour toi ! Le menaça Tris

Caleb sortit de la salle et retrouva sa collègue, il demanda tout de suite à être raccompagné au coté de Jeannine pour plus de sécurité. Pour lui sa sœur avait perdu la tête !

Tris était furieuse, elle regarda son frère sortir de la salle, elle voulait le frapper, jusqu'à qu'il la supplie d'arrêter ou qu'il s'excuse. Se faire traiter de « putain de bas étage » était déjà une insulte extrêmement grave mais qu'il utilise un élément aussi sensible de son dossier, elle avait des difficultés à resté calme. Elle trouva un punching-ball et frappa encore et encore à s'en écorcher les mains. Elle ne resetait aucune douleur, juste une colère profonde envers son frère.

- Hé, Tris, arrête. Dit Quatre en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il avait entendu Caleb pester contre Tris, Il avait tout se suite comprit qu'une dispute venait d'avoir lieu, il avait prit la direction du gymnase espérant qu'elle tape dans un sac et non buvant une bouteille.

Il essaya de calmer sa petite amie, elle avait tellement de colère en elle qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à la retenir.

- Parle-moi Tris, parle-moi. Suppliât-il

- Ca connard à insulter notre mère et m'a traiter de putain de bas étages ! Si je le revois je le tue ! Criât-elle

Il était choqué des paroles de Caleb, comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles à sa sœur ? Surtout après l'enfer qu'elle à vécu ! Quatre la berça doucement dans ses bras tout doucement jusqu'à qu'elle se calme.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda Quatre

- Merci. Répondit-elle

Ils s'embrassèrent, depuis une semaine ils se voyaient tous les jours, mais ne s'affichaient pas encore en publique. Les deux ex-altruistes étaient encore fébrile sur leurs couple, mais leurs confiance augmentai de jours en jours.

* * *

Quatre amena Tris à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle se fasse soigner ses mains. Le Docteur arriva pour s'occuper de Tris, Quatre les observa entrer dans une salle d'osculation, il ne les avait pas suivis pour les laissez discuter ensemble.

- Que t'ait-il arrivé ? Demanda le doc Matt en regardant ces mains

- Un peu trop d'exercices mais je vais bien. Dit-elle

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention, Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tes cotes sont à peine remise et tu as de nouveau bleues à chaque fois que je te vois ! Tu as besoin de repos, alors fais moi plaisir, ralentit, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à en référer à Max pour qu'il t'oblige à le faire.

Tris se fit remonter les bretelles par le doc sur plusieurs points, elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça mais elle comprenait pourquoi il le faisait. Il était garent de la santé physique des Audacieux. Elle laissa le docteur la soigner.

Quatre s'était assit sur une chaise en attendant la fin de l'osculation. Max entra dans l'infirmerie et regarda Quatre bizarrement.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demandât-il à Quatre

- Tris c'est légèrement blessée, je l'attends. Expliquât-il

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Un différent avec son frère. Elle a passée sa colère sur les sacs de frappe. Eluda Quatre.

- Dis lui de passer me voir quand elle ira mieux, demain serait parfait. Dit Max avant de vaquer à ses occupations.

Quatre se posait beaucoup de questions, « pourquoi Max voulait-il la voir ? », « Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi proches ? »… Il ne parvenait pas à cerner les idées de Max. Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par la sortie de Tris. Elle remercia Matt et fis signe à quatre de la suivre hors de l'infirmerie.

- Ça va mieux ? Demandât-il

- Le doc m'a donné des médicaments je vais un peu planer ce soir. Rigolât-elle

- Je peux prendre soin de toi si tu veux… Commença Quatre en regardant sa copine

- Me proposerais-tu de rester ce soir avec toi ? Demandât-elle

- Si tu le souhaite, je pense pouvoir dégager une petite place de mon énorme lit pour toi. Rigolât-il

Il avait bien sentit quelle avait besoin de clame mais aussi d'une personne pour parler. Elle sembla emballée par l'idée.

* * *

Les leaders se trouvaient tous dans la salle de réunion avec Jeannine. Ils discutaient du problème des divergents.

- Les altruistes cachent les divergents, ces individus vont faire écrouler le système que nous avons mis tant de mal à mettre en place et une nouvelle guerre est à prévoir ! Il faut agir ! S'exclama Jeannine

- Que veux-tu faire ? Demanda Max

- Fouillez tout le secteur altruiste et chercher tous les divergents. J'ai besoin de vous pour avoir une armée. Nous restaurerons la paix ! Répondit-elle

Les leaders audacieux furent pour sauf Max qui s'opposait a l'intervention.

- 2 contre 1, on gagne désolé Max, c'est la loi ! Dit Eric

Max allait tout faire pour éviter cette guerre dissimulé, il lui faudrait un allié de taille. La réunion continua jusqu'à midi, Jeannine et sa « cour » partirent.

- Je demande l'intégration de Tris chez les leaders ! Je veux qu'elle passe les épreuves. Expliqua Max

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Bruce, le troisième leader à Eric

- C'est une native altruiste, elle garde toujours une petite part des ces origines en elle. Même si cela me tue de le dire, elle est intelligente et elle nous a rendu un très grand service au péril de sa vie. Je suis pour. Répondit Eric

- Je vais me fier à vous, demain on fera un vote ! Annonça Bruce

Bruce sortit pour retourner encore dans son bureau comme toujours.

- Tu crois qu'elle est prête ? Demanda Eric

- Elle a du potentiel, je crois qu'elle l'est ! Va lui annoncer s'il te plait j'ai des affaires à régler.

* * *

Eric partit vers la salle de sport, il espérait trouver Tris le plus rapidement possible pour s'acquitter de sa tare. Mais elle n'était pas là. Un peu énervé il monta à sa chambre, mais là pareil, aucune réponse. Il commençait à être vraiment énervé. « Où pouvait-elle bien être ? ». Avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde il se décida à aller toquer chez Quatre, Dieu qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait Eric se rappelait sa défaite et son classement à la fin de l'intégration.

Toc. Toc...Toc

La porte s'ouvrit sur Quatre, se dernier semblait un peu gêné, Eric se demandait bien pourquoi. Il essaya de balayer le morceau de pièce qu'il voyait depuis la porte, Quatre se mit juste devant lui pour lui restreindre encore plus le champ. « Intéressant » Se dit Eric.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda Quatre

- Je cherche Tris, tu ne l'aurais pas vue ? C'est très important. Répondit Eric

Le visage de Quatre se crispa un peu. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre au leader. Mais avant qu'il ait pu commencer une voix s'éleva de la chambre. Six se tenait dans la chambre avec une serviette autour d'elle et les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau. Eric se délecta de cette vue et lui sourie sadiquement. « Comme ça Quatre et Tris couchaient ensemble, très intéressant » Se dit Eric. Oh qu'il aimait les tenir à sa merci de blagues et de futures situations embarrassantes !

- Arrête de fantasmer Eric ! Ordonna Tris

- On vient de voté entre les leaders, on accepte ta nomination pour être leader. Demain nous te présenterons aux Audacieux, fait toi belle et dangereuse ! Oh et si tu t'ennuis, tu sais où est ma chambre, sympa la tenue. Dit-il avant de partir

Quatre et Tris restaient tous les deux choqués de cette nomination. C'était complètement fou, demain elle devra choisir si elle accepte de passer les épreuves ou non. Demain son destin changerait.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Quatre

- Je ne sais pas, pour le moment m'habiller et on va réfléchir. On doit manger avec les autres ce soir ! Répondit-elle

* * *

- Sérieusement ? Toi leader ? Félicitation, ma meilleure amie, future leader. Ça sonne bien ! S'excita Christina

- On votera pour toi Tris ! Tu le mérite, tu étais première de ton groupe et ta mission était importante. Tu seras un bon leader ! S'exclama Uriah

- Rien n'est fait encore, il faut déjà que les Audacieux votent pour puis je passe les épreuves qui sont beaucoup plus dur que celle de l'intégration. Dit Tris

- Zeke et moi on va t'entrainer ! Je suis sur que Lauren sera partante aussi. Intervient Quatre.

Le diner fut vraiment joyeux, il y eu même une partie de «Audacieux (action) ou Sincère (vérité) ». Tout le monde se sentait heureux, personne ne savait encore pour Tris et Quatre, ils voulaient garder leurs relation encore un peu secrète. Ils durent rusés pour partir en même temps pour se rejoigne chez Quatre pour la nuit.

- Tout va bien se passer, je t'ai vue combattre !

- Le combat n'est pas le point que je redoute c'est le paysage des peurs. Je vais devoir vaincre les miennes en plus de celle d'autres personnes. Répondit-elle

- Et cela te fais peur ? Demanda Quatre

- Oui et non. On ne peut pas vraiment s'entrainer à ça. Expliquât-elle

- Viens avec moi ! S'exclama Quatre en la tirant hors de l'appartement.

Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il l'emmena dans la salle des peurs. « Que voulait-il y faire » Se demandât-elle.

- Tu vas t'entrainer dans mon paysage. Dit-il en préparant la machine et les deux piqures

- Tu as déjà fais ça ? Demandât-elle

- Non jamais ! Répondit-il

Lui se sentait prêt à intégrer Tris dans sa vie et de son coté elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée, les peurs de quelqu'un sont tellement intimes et profondes que c'est comme si vous n'aviez plus de secrets après ça.

Quatre révéla les cheveux de Tris et piqua sa jugulaire. Elle fit de même pour lui. Avant que le produit les emporte, Quatre l'embrassa et murmura :

- Soit courageuse !

La pièce devint flou et finalement les deux amants se retrouvèrent sur une passerelle à une cinquantaine de mettre de hauteur. Cette simulation était très compliquée pour les deux.

Quatre se posait des questions sur sa petite amie, elle avait des réactions qui ne collait pas avec le model Audacieux.

La dernière peur de Quatre était une véritable mis à nus, il lui avouait son pire secret. Elle avait du mal à réaliser. Le chef du gouvernent, ami de son père, Marcus Eaton, avait battu son unique fils, Tobias…

Tous deux sortirent de la simulation en même temps. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Quatre pour être sur qu'il n'y ait pas de caméra.

- Je savais bien que tu es un transfère. Je n'ai pas de souvenir de toi. C'est bizarre tu as juste deux ans de plus que moi. Commençât-elle

- Je n'étais pas souvent en classe, c'était dur d'expliquer les blessures. J'ai une question : Quel étais le résultat de ton test d'aptitude ? Demandât-il

Elle se crispa, mais essayait de se détendre pour répondre. Elle ne voulait pas révéler sa divergence. Quiconque l'apprenait pourrait la dénoncer et la faire tuer.

- Audacieuse. Affirmât-elle

- Je viens de te révéler mon secret et tu ose me mentir, ça fait plaisir. S'énervât-il en allant sur le balcon.

Elle se maudissait intérieurement tout en pesant le pour et le contre. Elle regardait son petit ami, il avait enlevé son t-shirt à cause de la chaleur étouffante. Elle pouvait voir les marques laissés par Marcus, elles étaient en grandes partie dissimulées sous son tatouage. Elle s'approcha et caressa son dos.

- Si tu me pause la question c'est que tu connais la réponse. Dit-elle

- Oui, mais je veux la confirmation. Répondit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Je suis divergente, j'ai des aptitudes pour les altruistes, les audacieux et les érudits. Murmurât-elle à son oreille.

* * *

** Alors des commentaires ? **

**Que pensez-vous de la futur guerre qui approche ? **

**Et de la nomination de Tris ? **


	13. Chapter 13

**J'ai du le remplacer car j'ai oubliée de mettre une partie du chapitre celui où elle affronte des peurs. Mes excuses ! **

**Bonne lecture et merci à vous de me suite ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Tobias était estomaqué de la réponse de Tris, avoir deux aptitudes était déjà rares mais trois ? Du jamais vue. Il la prit dans ses bras, il avait besoin de ce contact et elle aussi. Demain serait un grand jour, la solution de facilité serait qu'elle refuse le poste, mais si elle le faisait elle n'aura aucun poids sur les décisions que les leaders prendront à l'avenir. On lui offrait la chance de pouvoir avoir la parole, de maintenir une paix durable et de désamorcé la chasse aux divergents.

Tris embrassa Quatre, leurs baisés devint enflammer, Quatre la souleva, elle mit ses jambes autours de ces hanches tout en ne rompant pas leurs baisés. Il l'a déposa sur le lit.

- Si tu veux arrêter tu me le dis ! Commença Quatre

- Je n'ai rien dis pour le moment. J'ai besoin de toi Tobias, fais moi me sentir belle et aimée. Murmurât-elle

Il aimait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu et avant c'était toujours de la voix de son père. Elle avait besoin qu'il l'aime, qu'il transporte dans un autre univers. Elle voulait qu'il l'a libère de ses maux, de ces pensés négatives et surtout de ses regrets qui l'a rongent jour après jour.

Tobias vernirait carrément son corps, il l'a trouvait parfaite, elle tenta de se soustraire à son regard mais il lui retint les mains.

- Ne te cache pas tu es magnifique. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Aucun des deux n'avait beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine du sexe, ils étaient maladroit dans leurs gestes. Mais leurs amours l'un pour l'autre luisait tel un feu. Ils étaient leur remèdes, leur alchimie était leur façon d'extériorisés leurs peurs et leurs désirs.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre c'était plus que du sexe c'était une vraie déclaration d'amour mais aussi un cri de désespoir. Ils se sentaient bien dans leur bulle, c'était un moment pour eux et seulement eux, personne autour pour les embêter. Ils se donnaient tout entier l'un à l'autre sans conditions.

- S'il découvre qui je suis, ils vont me tuer. Dit-elle, couché dans le lit, regardant le plafond.

- Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Jamais ! S'exclamât-il

Elle se blottit contre lui et ils se laissèrent partir dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

* * *

La foule était déjà rassemblée dans la fosse, un grand ring y avait été monté le matin même. La musique et les boissons coulaient déjà à flot depuis quelques heures malgré qu'on soit qu'en début de l'après midi. Tris avait dormi assez longtemps pour se reposer plus était partit avec ses amis, Quatre et Zeke s'entrainer.

Max avait fait passer le message à Tris que 3 épreuves physique contre les leaders actuels se tiendraient âpres le test des peurs. Cela fit encore plus monté la pression !

Elle doutait de ses capacités. Quatre essayait de la rassurer en lui faisant bien comprendre que si elle y arrivait, elle pourrait changer le monde actuel, sa voix aura du poids dans les décisions importantes. Cet argument donnait à Tris des ailes, on lui avait toujours apprit chez les altruistes à ne penser qu'aux autres.

Bien qu'elle ait choisit les audacieux, une part d'altruistes vivait en elle. Elle voulait réussir pour faire valoir les droits des personnes comme elle, des personnes divergentes !

Avant de pouvoir passer les épreuves physique, Tris devait passer dans plusieurs paysage de peur. Seul les leaders pouvaient voir la complète simulation, les spectateurs eux ne voyait que ses réaction sur un écran.

- Soit courageuse, ne va pas trop vite, ni trop lentement, pense comme une audacieuse ! Lui dit Quatre avant de lui injecter le produit

Tris tomba dans une transe plus puissante que d'habitude. Les leaders lui avait confectionné une séries d'épreuve plus dur que celle quelle avait du affronté à l'initiation.

La première vision était une situation de kidnapping, c'était très compliquer. Tris avait les yeux bandés et plusieurs personne essayaient de la ligoter, elle panique quelques secondes avant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur les « personnes » qui s'approchaient d'elle. C'était dur et très compliqué.

Mais elle y parvint, le paysage passa à celui d'être brulée vie. C'était une de ces peurs, elle savait donc comment réagir, la seule différence était que ses amis aussi étaient sur des bucher et lui demandaient de l'aide. C'était dur pour elle de mettre de coté ses cris et de se concentré sur son nœud à elle. Finalement elle y parvint et alla détacher ses amis rapidement.

Le prochain était le plus dur, surement le dernier, due moins elle l'espérait. Elle se trouvait dans la salle des « anti-faction ». Elle était dans la cage, plein d'homme autour la regardant. Elle cria plusieurs fois pour sortir de la cage mais rien à faire personne ne l'entendait. Soudain les cris des spectateurs s'amplifièrent, le deuxième combattant venait de rentré dans la cage. Il enleva la capuche et la ce fut une mauvaise surprise, Ethan était devant elle.

- C'est toi ou moi ma chérie. Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui. Dit-il

Tris était confuse, elle ne voulait pas se battre contre Ethan, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle criait encore et encore. Maie rien à faire. Ethan la frappa au visage, elle tomba à terre, la bouche en sang.

En regardant son sang, elle ne sentit aucune odeur, aucune douleur. « Ce n'est pas réel » ce dit-elle. Elle se le répéta plusieurs fois avant de se mettre en position. Elle se battit avec force et courage, elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Elle immobilisa Ethan, l'arbitre la fit se relever et lui donna un pistolet.

- Vous devez le faire, achevez le, il a perdu ! Vous l'avez déjà fait ! Dit-il

Se battre avec Ethan était une chose, le tuer en était une autre. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, elle savait que ce n'était pas réel et pourtant elle avait du mal à appuyer sur la détente. Finalement comme Quatre lui avait apprit, elle détourna le regard et appuya.

Elle se réveilla de la transe. Quatre la fit s'assoir quelques minutes. Il lui donna son temps qui était assez impressionnant. Max vint la félicité et lui donner quelques minutes de répits avant le commencement des épreuves physiques.

* * *

**Etape 1 : le combat**

- Les règles sont simples pour le premier défi : Tu dois battre - ou tenir 3 min contre un leader sans être KO- à mains nue. Pas de coups dans les parties génitales, ni poitrine vue que tu es une femme. Pas d'attaque dans les yeux. Expliqua Eric

Tris fit tourner ses épaules deux ou trois fois pour se détendre. Le combat à venir sera très éprouvant. Peu de personne dans la salle croyait en une victoire de Tris en effet son petit gabarit d'1 m 65 pour 55 kg contre Bruce : 1m85 80kg ne lui laissait peu de chance.

Max et Eric était pourtant de ceux qui la pensait capable. Bruce n'aimait pas tellement la jeune fille et lui avait bien fait comprendre, il allait se battre et tant pis pour elle si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ! Les audacieux n'acceptent pas l'abandon !

- On ne te ferra pas de cadeaux Tris, alors bas-toi ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Chuchota Max.

- Fais attention, je t'aime Tris, tu peux le faire, tu peux changer les choses ! Dit Quatre avant de l'embrasser.

Les deux combattants montèrent sur le ring sous les acclamations des spectateurs. Le combat commença quelques minutes plus tard, Bud était le l'arbitre.

Les premiers coups de Tris était plutôt hésitant, elle prenait un peu la température, Bruce quand à lui essaya de la frapper plusieurs fois avec une grande force. Jusqu'à l'ors Tris avait réussit à lui échapper. Mais le leader s'impatienta et cria au delà de son protège dents :

- Arrête de faire joujou !

Tris le vit été distrait un court instant, se qui lui permit de lui asséner un coup de poing dans le foie et de continuer en le frappant à la tête. Bruce devenait complètement fou, il avait du mal à accepter que cette « novice » ait put lui porter un coup. Il se reprit vite et la renversa à terre. Il la dominait de tout son corps et la frappa encore été encore. Tris se défendait comme elle le pouvait. La cadence de frappe de Bruce la perturbait dans sa réflexion pour trouver des solutions. Elle le poussa avec ses pieds et roula pour se relever, elle cracha plusieurs fois du sang et essaya de remettre sa garde en place mais il fut plus rapide et emprisonna sa tête dans son bras, dans une prise d'étranglement.

Tris sentit qu'elle manquait d'air, elle prit la main de Bruce et la tordit de toute ces forces, tout en le frappant dans l'estomac avec son autre main. Il desserra sa prise, elle effectua un engagement de l'épaule et de la hanche pour passer sous le bras de son adversaire, puis en profita pour mettre Bruce au sol tout en effectuant une clef de bras et de poignet.

Se dernier se retrouva face contre terre, un bras complètement dans le dos bloqué par Tris, il ne pouvait pas bouger sans risquer de ce casser le bras. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Apres 10 secondes à terre, Bud mit fin au combat. Celui-ci avait duré plus de 2 min et elle avait immobilisé un leader.

- Dans la vraie vite Tris, on n'immobilise pas, on tue ! Grogna Bruce

- Heureusement qu'on est entre nous ! Riposta Max à la place de Tris qui c'était tassé sur elle-même.

Tris toussait pas mal, elle crachait du sang et de la salive. Quatre apporta une bassine et une bouteille d'eau pour sa bienaimée.

- Première étape passée ! S'écria Max

Quelques personnes dans l'assemblée semblaient un peu dessus de l'issus du combat, ils auraient voulut plus de sang, plus de cris, plus de show ! Mais ils reconnaissaient que la jeune fille savait se battre.

* * *

**Etape 2 : Le fusil**

- Le duel est en deux temps, le premier et de désassembler et de réassemblé le fusil le plus rapidement possible. Et la deuxième est de tirer 5 fois dans une cible. Expliqua Max

Tris allait se confronter à Eric, elle aurait pu se battre contre lui mais Bruce voulait absolument le faire et aussi qu'Eric c'était déjà pas mal entrainer avec Tris et donc ils connaissaient les tactiques de l'un et l'autre.

La foule se déplaça pour être autour de la grande table prévue pour la première épreuve.

C'est partit, le temps commençais, les deux protagonistes désassemblait les fusils à une vitesse fulgurante, ils classaient aussi les pièces dans un ordre précis. Tris perdit quelques seconde en essayant de démonter la crosse, celle-ci était bien clipsé à l'ensemble mobile du fusil. La tension montait, encore et encore et devenait insupportable pour les concernés et la foule. Le remontage du fusil était plus facile, toutes les pièces glissaient les unes sur les autres pour un assemblage rapide. Eric et Tris entrèrent en dernier et en même temps un changeur vide et pour prouver qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, ils pressèrent la détente de l'arme vide, le percuteur fit un petit bruit.

- Ex aequo! Prochaine épreuve, ce n'est pas une épreuve de vitesse mais de précision ! S'exclama Max

Ils se mirent chacun en face d'une cible, ils prenaient les paramètres dont ils avaient besoin pour calibrer leurs tirs.

- Commencez ! Cria Max au dessus des voix des spectateurs.

Eric tirait des balles rapprochées, en quelques secondes il finit ses 5 balles. Il était plutôt doué pour les armes, Ellie l'était moins que lui. Elle prit son temps pour tirer ses 5 balles. Quand elle eu fini, Eric lui fit signe de poser son fusil et d'aller voir leurs cibles.

Eric savait que toutes ses balles se situaient dans le cercle du milieu. Il regarda la cible de Tris, il constatait qu'elle c'était améliorer, « Quatre avait du l'entrainer » se dit-il. Elle qui au début ne touchait même pas la cible en avait mis 3 au centre et les deux autres quelques millimètres plus loin ce qui les avait fait basculer dans le deuxième cercle.

- Eric gagne ! S'exclama ma Bruce avec un grand sourire.

- C'était pas mal, mais pas encore assez pour me battre! Remercie Quatre! Chuchota Eric à Tris de manière narquoise.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui l'encourageaient, rien n'est perdu, elle devra battre Max aux couteaux, elle n'avait pas besoin de gagner tous les défit seulement la plus part.

* * *

**Etape 3 : Les couteaux**

- 5 couteaux par personnes ! Expliqua Eric

Il donna un plateau avec les couteaux nécessaire à Max et à Tris.

- Concentre-toi ! Murmura Quatre

Elle le regarda quelques instant dans les yeux pour trouver la force de le faire. C'est sur cette épreuve que tout allait se jouer. Ses cotes l'élançaient un peu mais elle serrait les dents. Elle ne voulait pas demande de médicaments, ils perturberaient ses sens et ses facultés.

Elle prit place derrière la ligne tracée au sol. Elle regarda la cible à 5 mètres d'elle, elle fit quelques fois le mouvement dans le vide afin de positionner ses sens. Elle ralentit sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Elle prit un couteau en même temps que Max. Et le duel commença.

Les deux étaient bon aux couteaux, mais Tris avait une technique plus élaboré que Max, lui ne s'était pas servis de couteaux depuis longtemps, ayant des armes à feux, ils avaient abandonnés les combats au couteau. Tris qui avait passé près d'un an chez les sans factions, connaissait bien ce type de combats et la manipulation des armes blanches n'avait plus de secret pour elle. En effet les sans factions étaient pauvres et les armes coutaient cher ainsi que les balles.

C'est avec simplicité qu'elle planta ces 5 couteaux dans le mille ! Contrairement à Max qui n'en planta que 3.

- Victoire à Tris ! Admis Max.

- Reprenons, deux défit gagné, un ex aequo et un perdu. La loi des audacieux nous dit qu'elle doit gagner plus de défit qu'en perdre. Elle passe à l'étape supérieure ! Dit Eric

La foule cria sa joie, pour eux c'était une occasion de faire la fête, avec le temps ils avaient commencé à la connaitre, les amis de Tris étaient souvent interpelé pour parler de leur amie. Et Max en avait fait la « promotion ».

- Audacieux, mes chers amis, aujourd'hui on vous demande de voté, souhaitez vous que Tris intègre nos rang de leader ? La parole est à vous aujourd'hui, vous devez voter en votre âme et conscience ! Commença Bruce

- Je la soutiens ! S'écria Max

- Moi aussi ! S'écria Eric à son tour

La foule murmura un instant, il était rare que deux leader soutienne un candidat ouvertement.

- Que ceux qui sont pour lève la main. Cria Bruce

Les audacieux croyaient en leurs leaders, si Eric et Max semblaient d'accord pour qu'elle intègre les leaders la plus part des audacieux les suivaient dans leurs décisions. Une nuée de mains se levèrent.

- Que ceux qui sont contre, lève la main. Tonna Bruce

Seule une dizaine de mains se levèrent, Tris regarda que était ces personnes. Sans surprise le groupe de Peter et Molly s'opposaient à sa nomination.

- A toi de jouer Tris. Murmura Max

Tris s'avança vers les audacieux rassemblé en face de l'estrade sur la quelle elle était. C'était le moment où elle devait réciter le manifeste des audacieux, puis jurer fidélité.

_ « __Nous croyons que la lâcheté est à blâmer pour les injustices du monde._

_Nous croyons que la paix est durement gagnée, que parfois il est nécessaire de lutter pour la paix. Mais plus que cela: Nous croyons que la justice est plus important que la paix._

_Nous croyons en la liberté de la peur, à nier la peur le pouvoir d'influencer nos décisions. Nous croyons dans les actes ordinaires de bravoure, dans le courage qui pousse une personne à se lever pour une autre._

_Nous croyons en reconnaissant la peur et la mesure dans laquelle il nous gouverne. Nous croyons en face que la crainte quel que soit le coût pour notre confort, notre bonheur, ou même notre santé mentale._

_Nous croyons en criant pour ceux qui ne peuvent murmurer, dans la défense de ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre._

_Nous croyons, non seulement en paroles mais en actes audacieux audacieuses pour les faire correspondre. Nous croyons que la douleur et la mort sont mieux que la lâcheté et l'inaction parce que nous croyons dans l'action._

_Nous ne croyons pas en vivre une vie confortable. Nous ne croyons pas que le silence est utile._

_Nous ne croyons pas dans les bonnes manières._

_Nous ne croyons pas dans les têtes vides, vides, bouche ou les mains vides._

_Nous ne croyons pas que l'apprentissage de la violence maître encourage la violence inutile._

_Nous ne croyons pas que nous devrions être autorisés à rester les bras croisés. Nous ne croyons pas que toute autre vertu est plus importante que la bravoure. »_

- Moi, Tris Prior, je jure d'être fidèle à ces engagements et de servir les audacieux avec fierté et bravoure. Dit-elle.

La foule l'applaudit, Max lui apporta une veste noire aux coutures rouge à sa taille et l'aida à l'enfiler. Au dos était noté comme celles de ces homologues: Son nom et LEADER juste en dessous.

La foule s'impatientait un peu, Tris prit donc la parole :

- Que la fête commence mes amis ! S'écriât-elle

La musique sortit des hauts parleurs et la vraie fête commença. Elle alla saluer tous ces amis rapidement avant de monter sur l'estrade à nouveau au coté des leaders.

Maintenant ces décisions allaient compter. Tori et Quatre avaient un peu peur pour Tris, son poste était important et les autres pouvaient découvrir sa divergence rapidement…

* * *

** Alors ce chapitre ? **

**Des idées pour la suite ? **

**Des commentaires ? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Aujourd'hui comme tous les mois les leaders des différentes factions se réunissaient pour parler. Tris était déjà depuis un mois leader, mais c'était sa première réunion. Elle était plus que stressé, car à la table elle verrait Marcus Eaton, le père de Quatre, son père : Andrew Prior et peut être même son frère : Caleb Prior chez les érudits.

- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? S'énervât-elle en enfilant un jeans

- Ton père va peut être essayé de te parler, évite que ça dure trop longtemps, serre lui juste la main : La faction avant le sang, n'oublis pas ! Répondit Quatre

Il essayait de la déstresser et de lui donner les meilleurs conseils possibles. Le conseil d'aujourd'hui allait être difficile pour Tris. Elle lui avait confier ne pas savoir comment agir avec son père, elle ne n'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle avait choisi les audacieux.

- Et pour Caleb et Marcus ? Demandât-elle

Elle avait un peu peur de péter les plombs, elle ressentait une telle haine pour ces deux hommes, le premier reniait toute sa famille et sa faction de naissance et le deuxième était un ancien père violent. Elle pouvait tous les jours en voir les traces sur le corps de son copain.

- Tu dois rester calme Tris, ne réagis pas à leurs piques ! Caleb va essayer de te déstabiliser, laisse tomber. Marcus est un connard manipulateur, il va tout faire pour te faire douter, mais surtout, ne le laisse pas t'approcher ! Expliqua Quatre en la serrant dans ces bras

La jeune fille était terrifié d'affronter autant de personnes en même temps. Elle avait été choisit pour être meneur mais parfois elle se demandait si elle en était vraiment capable. Les leader devaient montrés la voie, mais elle-même ne savait pas quelle direction prendre.. ? Heureusement Quatre était toujours à ses cotés pour la conseiller. Elle finit rapidement de se préparer en mettant par-dessus son uniforme, sa veste noire offerte la veille par Max.

Elle se maquilla avec des yeux charbonneux pour accentuer son coté audacieux et laissa sa veste ouverte pour laissez entrevoir ses tatouages. Un dernier baiser pour la route et elle se rendit au bureau de Max. Son estomac était trop noué pour manger quelque chose et des boissons seraient servies pendant la réunion.

- Alors pas trop stressé ? Demanda Max

- Un peu, je connais pas mal de monde autour de la table. Répondit-elle

- Ne laisse personne te manquer de respect, surtout les anciens membres de ta famille ! Et n'oublis pas : La faction avant le sang. Lève la tête fait nous honneur et si une décision ne te conviens pas, répond qu'on en discutera entre leader Audacieux, on est la seule faction avec plusieurs leaders, il ne faut pas faire étalage de nos problèmes. Expliquât-il

. Elle se sentait un peu plus détendu, mais cet apaisement fut de courte durée, Eric entra dans le bureau, dans une forme olympique.

- Tris, déjà levé ? Avoue que tu flippe ! La charriât-il tout en prenant place sur une des chaises.

- Tu es bien de bonne humeur ! Répondit Tris

- Oh tu sais le sexe bestial avec un soupçon de mise en scène SM, ça détend, tu devrais essayer ! Ricanât-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Retoquât-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Eric voulut répliquer encore une vacherie mais le regard de Max l'en dissuada. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embêter, c'était comme une saloperie d'addiction. Ils parlèrent tous les 3 du déroulement de la future réunion en attendant Bruce qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

* * *

L'heure de partir était presque dépasser quand les leaders se mirent à courir pour attraper leur train. Dans un mouvement fluide et rapide tous les quatre se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur du train. Tris restait près de la poste laissant sa tête dehors profitant du levé du soleil sur la ville. Elle regarda les bâtiments passer, la réunion se passait dans le secteur Altruiste, siège du gouvernement de Marcus Eaton. Cela lui rappelait son enfance altruiste, toujours là pour aider les autres, jamais se venter ou jouer toute seule. Elle pensait à ses parents, un air triste passa sur son visage.

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? Elle connait la moitié du conseil… Demanda Eric à Max

- Elle est plus forte qu'elle ne le pense. Elle va s'adapter laisse lui du temps. Elle est née dans ce quartier, cela lui rappelle des souvenirs, regarde là elle est en plein dilemme.

- Je n'ai pas de soucis à revenir dans ma faction de naissance ! La faction avant le sang ! Expliqua Eric

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être nostalgique, lui n'avait eu aucun soucis à partir de sa faction, il né érudit mais au fond était un audacieux.

- Elle à ce que tu n'a pas : des sentiments, je trouve cela bien ennuyeux. J'espère quelle se souvient de notre devise ! Ricana Bruce

- Tu ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle t'a battu au combat. Le charriât Max

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment une fille comme elle a put me mettre du tapis. Marmonna Bruce de mauvaise humeur.

- N'oublie pas ses mois d'opération de couverture… Dit Max

Les trois leaders se tournèrent vers elle, elle avait toujours la tête dehors, se tenant à une main au wagon. Son air triste et nostalgique avait disparue pour laisser place à un visage neutre et sans émotion. Eric se souvenait qu'elle avait le même visage quand elle était chez les sans faction.

* * *

Arrivé près du quartier altruistes, les leaders sautèrent, Tris prit la tête de la marche pour les menés au bâtiment, bien qu'ils connaissaient tous le chemin, elle leurs montra des raccourcis. Les altruistes étaient déjà au travail, certains balayaient les rues, d'autres transportaient des sacs de nourritures ou encore allaient au centre de tri plus loin dans la rue.

- Toujours aussi matinal les pète secs ! Lança Eric

Tris ne releva même pas cette moquerie stupide, dommage, Eric aurait bien voulue qu'elle soit plus combative… La réunion risquait d'être forte ennuyeuse.

Certain altruistes regardaient Tric avec de gros yeux, ils la reconnaissaient mais ne firent aucun commentaires, ils baissèrent les yeux et partirent rapidement quand l'un des leaders audacieux les regardaient. Ils avaient peur de ces derniers.

Enfin arrivé devant le bâtiment du gouvernement, ils furent accueillis par Susan Black, l'ancienne meilleure amie de Tris. Elle ce figea quelques instant en la voyant entourer de 3 grand hommes tatouer et féroces. Elle se focalisa sur son ancienne amie qui avait choisis une autre faction tout comme leurs frères. Elle détailla Tris de haut en bas en s'arrêtant sur ses tatouages, son maquillage ou encore sur ces habits serrés. Un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de sa contemplation, elle baissa les yeux et rougis.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être impolie. S'excusât-elle

- Pas de soucis, pouvons nous accéder à la salle, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Max.

Les leaders audacieux avaient l'habitude de fasciner les gens des autres factions. Ils les savaient dangereux mais juste le fait d'être audacieux était déjà spécial alors un leader c'était une attraction dangereusement mortelle.

Susan les accompagna jusqu'à la salle sans un mot. Tris se mordait la langue pour évité de lui parler, elle ne voulait pas créer des problèmes dès sa première réunion. Alors elle remercia son amie et lui fit un grand sourire.

Les autres leaders étaient déjà tous là sauf les érudits. C'était vraiment peu conventionnel d'avoir autant de leaders pour une faction, une grande table ronde servira de lieu de pourparler.

Andrew Prior discutait avec Marcus quand on les prévint que les audacieux étaient arrivés, il pensait qu'ils étaient des délinquants, rien dans la tête, tout dans les muscles et surtout narcissique. Il fut plus que choqué de voir sa fille Béatrice dans le groupe des leaders, pourquoi était-elle là ? Etait-elle un moyen de pression pour demander des choses aux altruistes ? Dieu qu'elle avait changé, elle était habillée d'un pantalon, d'un débardeur et des bottes en cuirs, le tout noir, même son maquillage était noir. Il ne la reconnaissait pas du tout. Elle enleva sa veste due a la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, les altruistes n'avait pas de clim, il considérait cela comme un luxe inapproprié. Et la nouveau choque, sa petite fille était tatouée.

Il avait connaissance de l'ancienne mission de sa fille chez les sans faction, peu de détails avaient été donné, nul ne savait pourquoi les audacieux gardaient secrètement les détails de l'opération. Il savait qu'elle avait changé, mais la voir en face était plus dur que prévue.

Il fut moins surprit quand son fils Caleb accompagna Jeannine Matthews. Sa femme avait pleuré pendant des jours les mots violent que leurs seul fils avait eu pour elle et les altruistes. Il savait bien que Jeannine l'avait embrigadé dans ces plans de destitution des altruistes. Il fut coupé dans ces pensé par Marcus qui invita tout le monde à prendre place.

- Bienvenue à tous. A l'ordre du jour aujourd'hui : Les ressent problèmes avec les sans faction et la possible mauvaise récolte de cette année due aux intempéries.

Tris était toute crispé sur sa chaise, elle était assise entre Max et Eric.

- Détends-toi princesse, tu es tendu comme un string ! Murmura Eric

Elle ne put lui répondre car Marcus continua son discourt.

- On m'a informé que vous aviez un nouveau leader. Dit-il a Bruce

- Tris, nous à rejoins juste après la dernière réunion. Elle est une leader comme nous 3. Répondit-il d'un ton morne

- Bienvenue à toi Tris, je pense que tu connais déjà une grande partie de la table. Alors Johanna Reyes représente les fraternels et Jack Kang, les érudits. Merci pour ton action dans l'arrestation des fauteur de trouve sans factions. Expliqua Marcus

Tris hocha la tête vers chacun d'entre eux pour les saluer. Elle n'était pas vraiment alaise, ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait envie de serrer son père dans ses bars mais aussi de tuer son frère…

Eric sentait qu'elle avait des émotions fortes, personne d'autres dans la salle n'avait remarqué les petits mouvements involontaires du visage de Tris qui trahissait son anxiété. Eric avait travaillé avec elle alors qu'elle était son couverture et donc qu'elle cachait ses émotions très souvent, avec le temps il avait sut déchiffrer le visage sans émotion de Tris. Il remarqua aussi que l'une des jambes de la fille tremblait légèrement, il posa sa main sur le genou de Tris pour la faire arrêter avant que tout le monde le remarque.

Tris fut surprise de la grosse main d'Eric, elle stoppa son tremblement et regarda quelques instant Eric, celui-ci lui sourit. Elle se sentit calmé tout d'un coup.

- Nous n'avons pas assez de nourriture pour nous permettre de nourrir les sans factions ! Insista Jeannine

- On en peut pas les laissez mourir de faim ! Ils n'ont presque rien ! S'insurgea Andrew

- Ils n'ont pas choisis ou n'était pas capable d'être dans une des factions, c'est leurs problème, pas le notre ! Les factions sont les fondements de notre société les sans factions sont des erreurs, ils doivent – tout comme les divergents- être éliminés pour assurer notre survie. Expliquât-elle

Tris fut choqué des mots fort et ignoble de Jeanine, elle regarda les autres personnes de la table, personne n'avait de réaction de choc, juste du dégout pour certain et les autre une indifférence face à ces propos.

- Nous vous avons déjà accordé le droit d'enfermer les divergent pour comprendre les soucis qu'ils avaient, ne poussez pas le bouchon Jeannine ! Dit Marcus

La réunion continua sur des sujets plus « légers » mais tellement bureaucratiques. Tris et Eric se demandaient parfois si ces réunions servaient à quelques choses… Marcus avait le dernier mot car il était le chef du gouvernement et que les leaders ne lui donnaient que leurs avis. La réunion se finit à l'heure du déjeuné. Les audacieux étaient rassuré, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir des réunions aussi longue et de ne pas être dans l'action.

Tout le monde se leva, Jeanine s'avança vers Tris :

- Qui aurait put croire que tu deviendrais une leader… Il y a beaucoup de Prior autour de cette table. Dit-elle

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes objectifs et valeur. Répondit Tris

- On se revoit bientôt ! S'exclama Jeanine avant de partir suivis de Caleb

Quand celui-ci passa devant Tris, il l'a défia du regard. Il était toujours dans le conflit, il n'avait pas digéré les menaces de sa sœur.

Andrew se rapprocha de Tris, il lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour lui faire fasse.

- Béatrice, je suis content de te voir. Je suis fière de toi, devenir leader à ton âge, c'est exceptionnel. Dit-il

- Merci papa. Ça n'a pas été facile. Répondit-elle mal alaise.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Max regardait la scène avec attention. Il voulait voir comment Tris allait s'en sortir seule. Il comprenait parfaitement que la situation n'avait pas été facile pendant toute la réunion.

Il regarda le père et la fille parler de Mme Prior et des changements de vie de Tris. C'est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup changé depuis deux ans, elle s'était embellit et musclé. Marcus vint dans la discutions des deux Max vit Tris se tendre et prendre un masque sans émotions pour évité de montrer les siennes. Il se posait des questions sur ce que savait Tris sur Marcus… Max avait savait qu'elle sortait avec Quatre, peut-être lui avait-il dit …

De son coté Tris avait vraiment envie de partir loin de cet homme. Marcus était quelqu'un avec un fort magnétisme mais elle le savait vraiment mauvais. Elle avait même envie de lui faire payer pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait causées à Tobias.

- Béatrice, cela fait combien de temps maintenant que je ne t'ai pas vue ? Demanda Marcus en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule.

Elle se recula d'un pas pour plus qu'il ne la touche.

- Deux ans depuis la cérémonie du choix.

- Je me rappelle de toi petite, toujours à courir partout, tu étais bien trop casse cou et têtu la faction des audacieux te va bien malgré tout tu garde une partie altruiste en toi… Dit-il avec sous entendu

Elle avait parfaitement comprit qu'il la soupçonnait d'être une divergente. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre son père fut appelé par Jack et laissa donc les deux protagonistes ensemble.

- Mon fils est trop bien pour toi ! tu n'es qu'une pauvre gamine sans beauté et forme. Tu lui apporte que du malheur, il devrait se trouver une belle et forte audacieuse pas une petite blonde moche et idéaliste comme toi ! S'exclama Marcus à vois basse

- Vous n'estes qu'un être égocentrique ! Laissez nous vivre, il n'a pas besoin de vous. Il vit bien mieux sans vous ! Restez en dehors de notre vie. Répondit-elle

Elle voulut partir mais il la retient d'une main sur son bras.

- Oh que non, tu vas le laissez tomber et TU vas sortir définitivement de sa vie où je ferais en sorte qu'on te remette dans une mission pour la pute de bas étage! La menaçât-il

- Je comprends pourquoi votre fils vous déteste et pourquoi il est partit ! Maintenant lâchez-moi, je ne vous permets pas de me toucher ! Grognât-elle en essayant de se soustraire de la poigne du leader.

Max et Eric furent témoin de la scène mais n'avait rien entendu de la discutions. Ils voyaient Tris essayer de s'extirpé de Marcus.

- Il fait quoi là !? S'exclama Eric

- Reste calme, je vais aller voir. Dit Max

Il se dirigea vers Tris

- Un problème ? On doit y aller, le repas nous attend ! Dit-il

- Bonne journée Béatrice, on se reverra très bientôt. Rigola Marcus en la lâchant

- Mon nom est Tris, au revoir ! Répondit-elle fermement.

Les audacieux reprirent le train pour rentrer. Bruce était avec Eric et discutait d'une future réunion avec Jeanine cette semaine. Max restait avec Tris pour la cuisiner.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demandât-il

- Rien du tout, il souhaitait me parler c'est tout. Répondit-elle

- Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler.

Max n'était pas dupe et savait que la jeune fille mentait mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler tout de suite et qu'elle s'était renfermé comme une huitre et donc qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer.

* * *

** Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plus ? **

**Des commentaires ? **

**A vos claviers !**


End file.
